Coeur de pierre
by mymiss
Summary: Edward et Bella. Ils représentent pour moi l’idéal complet d’un amour total, et éternel. J’admirais ce qu’ils étaient, ce qu’ils sont, et ce qu’ils seront encore pendant de longues et infinies années. – Claire Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**Coeur de pierre**

**

* * *

**

_Edward et Bella. Ils représentent pour moi l'idéal complet d'un amour total, l'inconditionnelle passion, l'éternelle tendresse. J'admirais ce qu'ils étaient, ce qu'ils sont, et ce qu'ils seront encore pendant de longues et infinies années - Claire Cullen._

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Oscar Wilde a écrit qu'il n'était qu'une chose horrible en ce monde, un seul péché irrémissible. L'ennui.

Je songeai alors avec ironie que je devais être en train de me damner avec d'autant plus d'application que mes chances de rédemption avoisinaient zéro. En tant qu'humaine, il était vrai que mon existence était on ne pouvait plus simple et candide. Mais dès le début de ma nouvelle… existence, c'était une tout autre affaire. J'avais fait souffrir, je m'en étais exaltée, j'avais joué, et j'avais tué. Rien que la dernière partie de cette liste suffisait à me condamner à… au sort qui nous était réservé, à nous autres vampires.

Edward, mon frère d'adoption, pensait que le prix de notre éternité était notre âme, et que nul pardon n'était accepté par conséquent. Carlisle, mon mentor, mon père, croyait en Dieu, et en nos chances d'expiation, de part notre choix de vie. Si je ne voyais aucune raison pour que Carlisle ne puisse en revendiquer le droit, j'étais persuadée que cela n'était pas mon cas. Mais, de toute façon, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, mourir d'ennui était l'unique mort que je pouvais envisager.

Face à moi, Edward, qui fixait les zébrures du mur fissuré de la cantine, eut un mince sourire. Mes pensées devaient l'amuser, à moins que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec moi. Il haussa légèrement les sourcils, comme pour répondre à mon interrogation. Je souris intérieurement.

Cela devait être difficile pour lui. J'insinuai par là qu'entendre les pensées de tout le monde dans son esprit, essayer de les bloquer, avoir ce brouhaha dans la tête, ça ne devait pas être agréable. Les humains faisaient déjà naturellement beaucoup de bruit en parlant, ou en bougeant, je n'osais même pas imaginer à quoi devait ressembler leurs pensées.

Le sourire d'Edward s'accentua. Et il me jeta un bref coup d'œil amusé. Je savais qu'il préférait se plonger dans mes pérégrinations intérieures ou celles d'Emmett plutôt que les autres, parce que nous ne pensions jamais tous les deux à quelque chose que nous n'aurions pas dit.

Ça aussi, ça devait être dur, connaître exactement ce à quoi pense une personne et également savoir que jamais elle ne le révèlera. Mais c'était tout de même très… _galant_ de la part d'Edward, de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour tenter de nous instaurer un minimum d'intimité. Quoique au bout de soixante ans, on finissait par s'habituer. Et avec Alice qui était en mesure d'avoir une idée plus ou moins précise de notre avenir, selon nos choix respectifs, Jasper qui ressentait toutes nos émotions, et moi qui était en mesure de savoir ce que chacun faisait et où il se trouvait à chaque instant, l'intimité n'entrait plus vraiment dans notre vocabulaire courant.

Cela ne me dérangeait pas plus que cela. Mais j'étais une des protagonistes, alors, mon avis ne comptait peut-être moins que ceux de Rosalie ou Emmett…

Je vis alors un changement dans l'expression d'Edward, imperceptible si je ne l'avais pas fixé. Puis, à peine une seconde plus tard, il tourna lentement le visage vers la gauche, soupira, dirigea son regard sur la droite. Je compris qu'il… _discutait_, faute d'un meilleur terme, avec Alice. Leur conversation silencieuse s'avérait parfois passionnante dans leur mimique commune. Cela eut le mérite de me sortir de mon ennui qui avait tendance à me rappeler que trop ma soif, inconfortable en ce moment présent ; d'où mes pensées que je dirigeai ailleurs, même si cela n'était pas très jouissif.

Je ne pris pas la peine de tenter de capter l'esprit d'Edward, leur conversation ne me regardait pas.

Au bout de la table non loin de la nôtre, une fille passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, et le radiateur nous envoya directement sa fragrance. Absolument… je ne savais pas trop comment qualifier cette impression. Mes muscles qui se raidissaient automatiquement, l'excès de venin dans ma bouche, la souffrance désagréable dans ma gorge, le désir et l'envie insupportable du sang dans mon estomac. J'y étais habituée, mais cela n'en était pas moins _très_ déplaisant. Cela ne m'était pas aussi… _simple_ que pour Edward ou Alice – je n'osais même pas me comparer à Carlisle. Eux deux n'avaient manifesté aucune réaction, bien que je savais qu'ils avaient ressenti exactement la même chose que moi. Quelque part, je les enviais. Mais je supposais que mon degré de retenue était plutôt positif étant donné mon passé, bref mais chatoyant, de traqueuse. Un temps où les humains n'étaient non plus mes camarades de classe, mais mes proies. Un temps révolu.

Edward donna un coup de pied dans la chaise de Jazz. Je supposais que ses pensées avaient flirté vers d'autres eaux peu recommandables, surtout lorsque la soif devait emplir chacune de ses pensées.

- Désolé, marmonna Jasper.

Nous avions chassé deux semaines auparavant, cela était trop pour lui. Il devrait chasser ce soir. Je décidai que j'irai avec lui. La soif me brûlait la gorge d'une manière assez douloureuse. Inutile de jouer avec le feu.

- Tu n'allais rien faire, murmura Alice. Je l'aurais vu.

A voir la mine trop impassible d'Edward, je devinai que c'était un pieu mensonge, destiné uniquement à le rassurer. Je me retins d'utiliser mon don, pour voir ce qu'il percevait d'Alice.

- Cela t'aiderait un peu si tu pensais à eux comme à des personnes, continua Alice avec un débit bien trop rapide pour qu'un quelconque humain la comprenne. Elle s'appelle Whitney. Elle a une petite soeur qu'elle adore. Sa mère a invité Esmé à une Garden party, tu te souviens ?

- Je sais qui elle est, répliqua sèchement Jazz.

Je ne m'étonnai pas de son irritation. Edward et Alice faisaient preuve de beaucoup de sympathie en le rassurant de la sorte, mais c'était agaçant lorsqu'on s'en révélait être l'objet. Son ton indiquait que la conversation était close, et Alice se leva souplement, emportant son plateau intact. Jasper en avait assez de ses encouragements, qui ne lui rappelait que trop ses faiblesses.

Personne ne pipa mot, comme toujours. Nos… repas se différenciaient de ceux des humains par un silence presque continu, que seules quelques rares paroles venaient briser. Déjà, après des décennies passées ensemble, nous nous connaissions presque sur le bout des doigts. Et puis, au lycée, nous n'étions pas vraiment libres d'être nous-mêmes. Nous affichions une série de faux-semblants destinés à tromper ceux qui auraient du constituer nos proies, pour masquer notre véritable condition. Il n'y avait qu'à la maison que nous pouvions être émancipés de notre masque. Aussi, nous ne paraissions sans doute pas très prolixes. De toute façon, c'était mon cas. Mon passé m'avait appris à me taire et à observer – ce que je voyais, et ce que je pouvais percevoir -, à me fier à mes sens, et pas seulement mon odorat, plutôt que de fanfaronner comme Emmett pouvait le faire.

Il était le plus jovial de la famille. Quelque part, je l'enviais pour cela. Il avait un peu des allures d'ours. C'était un véritable grand frère. Blagueur, toujours le mot pour rire, moqueur. Il formait un couple très… charismatique, avec Rosalie. Avec le tout d'extravagance, de passion, et de complémentarité qui leur seyaient à ravir. Un amour assez physique.

Je trouvais que Jasper et Alice avaient établi une relation d'autant plus mystérieuse et intrigante. Ils étaient ceux qui se comprenaient le mieux et qui étaient capables de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre aussi bien que s'ils possédaient l'un et l'autre le don d'Edward.

Il y avait aussi Carlisle et Esmé. Leur relation était emplie de tendresse, à l'image de ce qu'ils étaient. J'aimais énormément Esmé. Elle avait cet amour maternel qui me rappelait celui que ma grand-mère – humaine - avait eu pour moi. Un point d'ancrage. Ou au moins c'était l'impression que cela me donnait. Je ne me souvenais pas beaucoup de ma vie d'avant ma transformation. Les premières années, je n'avais pas cherché à sortir des souvenirs des méandres d'images floues que je conservais de cette époque, et ils s'étaient perdus au fil du temps.

Restait Edward. Lui aussi était seul. Comme moi. Cela nous rapprochait… un peu. En ce que nous partagions tous les deux cette solitude qui nous éprenait. Ce n'était pas un manque, ce n'était pas dérangeant. Mais cette impression de délaissement était tout de même là, lorsque je voyais Alice et Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett, Esmé et Carlisle. Mais j'aimais ma solitude ; elle m'avait forgé depuis le tout début de ma vie, ma vie de vampire, s'entend. Et j'avais appris à vivre avec et à l'apprécier avec délectation. Je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer autrement.

Je le connaissais presque aussi bien qu'Alice. Je ne possédais pas cette espèce d'intimité, qu'ils partageaient, leur faculté de communiquer silencieusement. Et puis, mon don ne consistait pas réellement une intrusion constante dans les vies et esprits telle que les leurs. Mon pouvoir, je pouvais… l'amorcer ou non. Le mettre en veille, et saisir ce dont j'avais envie. Ce en quoi consistait mon don était… complexe à expliquer.

Je pouvais discerner certains sens, certaines perceptions d'une personne, à l'instant même où elle les… vivait : j'entendais ce qu'elle-même entendais et je voyais ce qu'elle voyait. Pour cela, il me fallait… saisir l'esprit de la personne, rechercher… son aura, la pénétrer, puis m'en imprégner, pour percevoir ces deux sens, la vue et l'ouÏe. Cela nécessitait une grande concentration pour percevoir… l'esprit de la personne que je désirais… voir, observer, contempler. Espionner, pourrait-on dire. Je ne m'en servais pas réellement souvent, c'était… prenant. Je ne pouvais me consacrer qu'à cela, lorsque je le faisais. Mais c'était relativement utile. Je pouvais, approximativement, déterminer l'endroit où la personne se trouvait ; je l'avais beaucoup utilisé, au début de mon existence, bien que je le maîtrise mieux aujourd'hui.

Ce qui était assez intéressant, c'était observer l'esprit d'Edward – autant que celui d'Alice. Je voyais ce qu'il voyait, et entendait ce qu'il entendait. C'est-à-dire que je pouvais percevoir les pensées qui tournoyaient autour de lui, telles que lui les percevait en l'instant. Et en ce qui concernait Alice, je percevais ces visions, de la même manière qu'elle. C'était extrêmement… captivant.

- Jessica Stanley donne des informations à la nouvelle Swan ainsi que le linge sale de la famille Cullen, murmura Edward, à notre attention, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

Seulement à Emmett et moi. Rosalie possédait cette douce ignorance de l'espèce humaine, à la hauteur de son envie d'en être une. Jazz était concentré sur sa soif.

Je souris.

_Elle fait preuve d'un peu d'imagination, au moins ?_ demandai-je silencieusement, à l'adresse d'Edward.

Il répondit d'une même phrase. Nos pensées devaient être proches, avec Emmett.

- Ce n'est pas très imaginatif. Juste le minimum d'allusion au scandale. Pas même une pointe d'horreur. Je suis un peu déçu.

Isabella Swan. Elle était dans mon cours de civilisation, ce matin. Je devais bien être la seule à ne pas l'avoir lorgnée. L'arrivée de la fille du chef de police provoquait une véritable frénésie chez les humains, alors que cet évènement relevait pour moi les couleurs de l'insignifiance ; aussi, je ne pris pas la peine d'utiliser mon don. Edward nous renseignerait, si besoin était.

Bientôt, nous nous levâmes, sous l'allégation de Rosalie. Emmett interrogea Edward sur les impressions de la nouvelle, et il haussa les épaules.

Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie étaient en terminale, tandis qu'Edward, Alice et moi n'étions qu'en première. Ma sœur aurait aisément pu se faire passer pour une élève de dernière année, mais elle avait tenu à ce que nous ne soyons pas seuls, Edward et moi, en classe inférieure. Elle trouvait que nous avions un peu trop tendance à nous renfermer dans notre solitude, elle qui était une véritable pile électrique d'enthousiasme.

Edward se dirigea vers son cours de biologie tandis que j'allais au gymnase pour mon cours de sport.

C'était toujours très compliqué pour moi, cette matière, comme pour nous tous. Aucun de nous n'aimait cela. Retenir ses capacités autant que possible était complexe, et franchement dégradant. Sans compter qu'en tant que membres du sexe féminin, nous n'étions pas censées apprécier le sport au-delà, ni être plus douée que les garçons, comme la plus grande majorité de nos camarades féminines. Cependant, ce fâcheux compromis était compensé par leur mine toujours étonnée. Il était très jouissif de voir l'endurance des humains faiblir alors que la mienne n'en pâtissait aucunement. Extrêmement intéressant, et purement moqueur pour eux.

En règle générale, cela m'amusait, me divertissait, tout au moins. Cependant, la proximité physique que cela impliquait, encore plus pour un jour tel que celui-ci, où la soif me rongeait à petit feu ; des tentations parvenaient à filtrer mon esprit vampirique, et le désir de déguster leur sang me tenaillait l'estomac.

Je fus contente lorsque l'heure toucha à sa fin. Je me changeai rapidement, sous les regards envieux des autres filles. J'esquissai un sourire en songeant à la tête que ses camarades de classe devaient faire, mesurées à Rosalie. Elle arriverait presque à me faire ressentir un complexe d'infériorité. Presque étant le mot-clé. Si elle me surpassait au niveau physionomique, je pouvais me targuer de lui être supérieure en capacités physiques. J'avais pour moi l'expérience de combat contre des vampires expérimentés, alors que celle de Jasper se trouvait dans les rixes contre les nouveaux-nés – différences non négligeables qui avaient fait perdre quelques paris à Emmett, qui croyait bien plus en son frère qu'en moi-même. Raisonnement typiquement masculin à mon goût. En revanche, Emmett était bel et bien le plus fort d'entre nous, comme Edward était le plus rapide, ce qui m'agaçait mais cela ajoutait du piment, lorsque nous chahutions.

Bien qu'il me tardait d'achever cette journée, qui égalait les autres en lenteur et en longueur, en élève exemplaire, je me rendis à mon cours d'anglais. Le dernier de ma journée, et j'en attendais impatiemment la fin. Non pas que je n'aimais pas cette matière, bien au contraire, mais je connaissais déjà par cœur les moindres lignes de chaque livre au programme. Je pouvais même lui réciter les Misérables, en langue de Molière – ma langue maternelle -, ou Le Rouge et le Noir ; et même les Fleurs du Mal, si Mr Mason prenait la peine de me le demander.

L'heure me parut encore plus longue que la précédente. Je songeai qu'il était heureux que je n'eusse personne à côté de moi, cela m'aurait été très… dérangeant ; et je ne voulais pas passer pour plus folle que ce que je paraissais déjà étrange aux yeux des humains. Non que cela ait une importance quelconque, mais il était préférable d'éviter les soupçons. Nous avions trouvé ici, à Forks, un endroit où nous pouvions vivre la journée, sans avoir à nous cacher à cause du soleil ; et j'aimais cette ville pour l'espèce de liberté qu'elle représentait pour moi. Je ne voulais pas la quitter à cause d'éventuelles suspicions des humains sur notre véritable nature.

La cloche sonna finalement la dernière heure de la journée ; et je sortais rapidement de la classe pour me diriger vers le parking. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà là. J'ouvris ma voiture, une Alfa romeo GT, pour information, noire. Personne d'autre que moi, et Alice à l'occasion, n'avait le droit d'y monter, et encore moins de la conduire. Surtout depuis qu'Emmett l'avait traitée de voiture de femmelette. Il n'emporterait pas au paradis, celle-là… Enfin, façon de parler.

- Votre chauffeur n'est toujours pas là ? me moquai-je avec un léger rictus moqueur, posant mes bras sur le toit de la voiture.

J'eus droit à un regard peu amène d'Emmett et Rosalie. Cette dernière m'en voulait car, en prenant ma propre voiture, elle n'avait aucune raison d'exhiber sa BMW, qu'elle affectionnait et bichonnait littéralement. J'estimais que cela était une espèce de vengeance acceptable à l'encontre d'Emmett pour ses remarques moqueuses.

Ils montèrent dans la Volvo d'Edward et j'attendis de le voir nous rejoindre. Je fronçais imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il marchait bien plus rapidement qu'un humain normal, et il arborait un visage soucieux, concentré, inquiétant. Je ne l'avais vu ainsi que lorsqu'il… non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas Edward.

Il ne me jeta pas un coup d'œil et entra précipitamment dans la Volvo avant de démarrer en trombe. Je le suivis de près. J'accélérai pour lui coller au train. Je ne pouvais me permettre d'utiliser mon don en conduisant, pour savoir ce qui se disait dans la voiture devant moi, et le vrombissement des moteurs m'empêchait d'entendre.

Il ramena les autres à la maison, et je m'arrêtai brutalement à côté. Il repartit aussi sec. En une seconde, je fus à côté des autres. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers Alice, pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Bella Swan, dit simplement Alice. Il était avec elle en classe de biologie.

Emmett s'apprêta à demander des précisions, Alice le devança.

- Il fera le bon choix. J'ai confiance en lui. Il ne lui fera rien.

- Où est-ce qu'il part ? demanda Jazz en se tournant vers moi.

Je fermai les yeux, et me concentrai un instant.

- Il est en voiture… Il se dirige vers Forks.

C'était tout ce que je voyais. Alice entra dans la maison, et Jasper l'y suivit, bientôt imités par Rosalie et Emmett. Je fixai une dernière fois le chemin, avant de retourner à la voiture pour la ranger dans notre immense garage. S'y trouvaient la grosse Jeep d'Emmett, la M3 de Rose, la Vanquish d'Edward. L'absence de la Mercedes indiquait que Carlisle n'était pas encore rentré.

Peu après cinq heures, assise dans le canapé, les doigts sur mes tempes, genoux repliés contre moi, j'essayai de distinguer Edward. Alice nous avait dit qu'il était allé voir Carlisle à l'hôpital. Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. Et en savoir un peu plus. Cela rassurerait Esmé, et moi, bien sûr.

Je le voyais dans la voiture de Carlisle, à la frontière canadienne, montrant ses papiers. Je supposai qu'il partait pour Denali.

* * *

A ce moment-là, j'ignorai que cette journée allait modifier notre existence à nous tous. Et, je ne savais pas encore jusqu'à quel point.

* * *

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**

* * *

**

Cœur de pierre

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

* * *

Edward ne revint que le dimanche soir. Durant la semaine, je l'avais observé, de temps à autre, pour me rassurer ; et j'avais eu accès aux visions d'Alice, mais je préférais le voir… en l'instant ; Esmé me l'avait souvent demandé.

Il était bien à Denali, chez Tanya et ses sœurs, et avec Eléazar et Carmen – j'avais connu brièvement le premier à Volterra, il était parti avec Carmen moins de dix ans après mon arrivée dans la garde des Volturi. J'avais vu Edward, assis dans la neige, replié sur lui-même ; je n'avais pas insisté lorsque Tanya l'avait rejoint. Leur conversation ne me regardait pas. Mais quoiqu'il fut dit, cela sembla le décider à rentrer ; car Alice nous avait annoncé son retour une demi-heure après ma petite introspection.

Il neigea, cette nuit-là. Et pour fêter son retour avec dignité, Emmett, Jasper et moi l'avions bombardé de boules de neige, au matin. Lorsque nous dûmes partir au lycée, je me rendis seulement compte que je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse que de conduire de nouveau ma Romeo. Presque une semaine à conduire cette Volvo, c'était bien trop.

J'avais même accordé à Rosalie le privilège de monter avec moi. Une première. Bon, certes, c'était parce qu'Edward m'avait pratiquement forcé à la prendre ; il n'en pouvait sans doute plus de son irritation quant à la dangerosité de la situation.

Si les choses tournaient mal, cela n'était pas risqué uniquement pour Edward. Mais pour nous tous. Personne ne devait découvrir notre secret, personne ne devait nourrir de soupçons, ou cela pourrait signifier de très, très gros ennuis pour nous. Si les Volturi venaient à l'apprendre – et je savais de quoi je parlais, bien plus que Jasper ; pour avoir participé dans une certaine mesure, à punir ces méfaits – nous étions en mauvaise posture. Et visiblement, Edward avait envie d'échapper pour un moment à la désapprobation dont Rose suintait de tous les pores ; alors, je lui avais indiquée de prendre place à côté de moi.

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'étais soucieuse de ce qui allait se passer. Je sortis la première de la salle de maths, et j'arrivais tout juste derrière les autres, dont Edward, étroitement encadré, et certainement agacé par cette protection rapprochée.

- Ça va aller, murmura Alice.

- Bien sûr que ça va aller, grommela Edward.

Il était entouré par Emmett et Rosalie devant lui, Jasper, Alice et moi derrière. Cela ressemblait fortement à une escouade de garde du corps, et cela ne semblait pas réjouir Edward. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à son exaspération. C'était peut-être un peu mesquin, et mal placé ; mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement. Tout comme Jasper, à mon avis.

- Elle sera bientôt là, indiqua Alice. Elle ne sera pas dans le vent si on s'assoit au même endroit que d'habitude…

- Evidemment qu'on va s'asseoir au même endroit que d'habitude. Arrête Alice. Tu me tapes sur les nerfs. Tout ira parfaitement bien pour moi.

- Hum…, fit Alice. Je pense que tu as raison.

- Evidemment, marmonna-t-il.

Edward me jeta un regard noir tandis que nous nous asseyons. J'avais de bonne raison de croire que mon ravissement transparaissait bien trop mon expression, et mes pensées. Je répliquai d'un sourire parfaitement hypocrite à l'œillade peu amène d'Edward. Enfin un peu de justice dans ce bas monde. Le donneur de leçon qui en recevait, l'arroseur arrosé. Jouissif. Très jouissif.

_Agaçant, hein ?_ songeai-je à l'adresse de mon frère.

Il ne répliqua pas mais donna un coup de pied dans ma chaise, avant de se concentrer. Nous allions enfin savoir.

- Du nouveau ? interrogea Jasper à l'adresse d'Edward.

- Non. On dirait… qu'elle n'a pas parlé à personne.

Je haussai un sourcil. Mais je n'étais pas plus étonné que cela, en vérité. A ce que j'avais pu voir la semaine passée, elle semblait relativement timide. Et j'avais essayé de la visualiser, mais cela s'était révélé impossible. Son esprit m'était resté inaccessible. Je m'en étais sentie très frustrée, et j'avais passé _énormément_ de temps à essayer de la percevoir. J'avais sans aucun doute détaillé Bella Swan avec bien plus de précision que tout autre élève de ce lycée. Mais je n'entendais d'elle que ce que les humains voyaient, et je ne voyais d'elle que l'image qu'elle renvoyait aux autres ; rien, rien ne semblait émaner de son esprit. C'était comme si… comme si son aura m'était invisible, qu'elle… n'existait pas.

J'avais été, en quelque sorte, rassurée que le don d'Edward ne fonctionnât pas sur elle non plus. C'était vraiment très surprenant et très intriguant, mais indéniablement, c'était un soulagement – ce n'était pas mon don qui été faillible. Le… problème, si on pouvait dire ainsi, venait de la fille Swan.

- Peut-être que tu n'es pas aussi effrayant que tu le crois, ricana Emmett. Je suis prêt à parier que je lui aurais fait bien plus peur que ça.

Edward roula des yeux.

- Je me demande pourquoi…? s'intrigua Emmett à voix haute.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à te le demander, répliqua Edward. Je n'en sais rien.

Il était au moins aussi frustré que moi de ne pas savoir pourquoi il ne pouvait l'entendre. Quoique… plus, sans doute. Alice les interrompit.

- Elle arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Edward se raidit.

- Essayez d'avoir l'air humain, souffla Alice.

- Tu as bien dis « humain » ? s'enquit Emmett.

Sur ce, il leva son poing, et lança brutalement la boule de neige qu'il avait conservée vers Alice, qui l'évita d'un léger et souple mouvement de la main. La glace ricocha et traversa toute la cafétéria à une vitesse bien trop rapide pour être remarquée des humains, et elle s'écrasa contre le mur de briques, qui craquèrent.

Extrêmement discret. Rosalie le reprocha à son compagnon avec sarcasme.

- Super. Très humain Emmett. Pourquoi tu ne donnes pas un coup de poing dans le mur, pendant que tu y es ?

- Ça serait plus impressionnant que si c'était toi, bébé.

Emmett pouvait être franchement exaspérant, quelques fois. Et à voir la tête que tirait Edward, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment idéal qu'il avait choisi pour nous faire part de sa puérilité.

- Elle va regarder par ici, murmura Alice en donnant un coup de coude à Edward. Essaie d'avoir l'air humain.

Sa grimace s'accentua. Mon Dieu, mais il ne savait pas se détendre ?

- Détends-toi, Edward, marmonnai-je.

- Et puis honnêtement, intervint Emmett. Tu tues un humain, ok. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Quel agaçant personnage.

- Si tu savais, répliqua Edward.

- Tu devrais apprendre à relativiser, rétorqua notre jovial frère. Comme je l'ai fais. L'éternité donne toujours le temps de purger notre peine.

Point de vue discutable. Mais pas dans l'instant puisque Alice lui envoya en pleine figure une poignée de glace. Emmett cligna des yeux, surpris, puis il sourit.

- Tu l'auras voulu…

Il se pencha par-dessus la table et ébroua ses cheveux incrustés de glace vers nous. La neige fondue vola de ses cheveux pour venir nous éclabousser. Alice éclata de rire tandis que Rosalie émettait une plainte en s'écartant d'Emmett. Nous l'imitâmes, tous, en parfaits comédiens.

Le repas se poursuivit, ponctué par les seules paroles des humains autour de nous, Edward se concentrant sur Bella Swan. Aucun de nous ne fit un mouvement lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir vers nos cours, attendant la décision d'Edward. Irait-il en biologie ? Juste à côté d'elle ? A moins d'un mètre de cette fille dont le sang lui était si attirant ? Etait-il assez fort pour l'affronter ? Ou était-ce suffisant pour aujourd'hui ?

Alice le voyait y aller, en tout cas ; d'après ce que je percevais de ses visions.

- Je… pense que c'est bon, dit Alice d'un ton hésitant. Ton esprit va bien. Je pense que ça ira pour une heure.

Impression au combien subtile et aux possibilités changeantes.

- Pourquoi te forcer, Edward ? intervint Jazz. Rentre à la maison. Détend-toi.

J'avais l'impression qu'il suintait la satisfaction. Encore pire que moi, alors que je pensais avoir atteint un niveau impossible.

- Où est le problème ? répliqua Emmett. Moi, je dis qu'il faut relativiser. Qu'il la tue ou non, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Je ne veux pas encore déménager, se plaignit Rose. Je ne veux pas tout recommencer depuis le début. On est presque à la fin du lycée, Emmett. Enfin.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort sur ce point-là. Surtout sachant qu'ayant eu tout juste un peu plus de seize ans à ma transformation, je rencardais toujours pour un an de plus qu'eux ; sachant qu'en théorie, il m'en faudrait presque deux de plus. Heureusement qu'Edward et Alice étaient presque toujours avec moi ; je ne l'aurais pas supporté, sinon, je crois.

- Non Rose, je pense vraiment que ça va aller, insista Alice.

Elle semblait plus sûre – ses visions l'étaient, en tout cas, moins floues, plus nettes, moins diverses - et fixait Edward, comme pour savoir ce qui pouvait avoir enclencher cela. J'étais intriguée par un tel changement.

- C'est…quasi-certain. Il y a quatre-vingt-treize pourcent de chance qu'il ne se passe rien d'inquiétant s'il va en cours.

Ils échangèrent tous deux un de leurs regards. Puis Edward se leva, nous ordonna d'aller en cours. Et il disparut. J'étais impressionnée par son emprise sur lui-même, et espérais qu'elle sera à son summum cette après-midi. J'avais confiance en lui. Après Carlisle, il était sans doute celui qui avait le plus de retenue parmi nous. Surtout compte tenu du fait que Bella Swan était certainement pour lui ce qu'Aro aurait appelé _la tua cantante_. Je ne préférai même pas imaginer les pensées qu'il avait du combattre la semaine dernière durant près d'une heure.

J'espérai vivement qu'il n'ait pas à relativiser, comme dirait Emmett.

L'heure de sport fut longue, comme d'habitude. Ajoutant en prime que j'étais inquiète à propos de ce qui était en train de se produire, et qu'il m'était difficile de percevoir ce qu'Edward faisait ou non, sans concentration absolue. Certaines images m'apparaissaient, le visage de Bella Swan notamment, un microscope. Mais c'était flou, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. J'indiquai à Mr. Clapp que je ne me sentais pas bien, et il m'autorisa à rester sur le banc de touche.

Je pus observer ce qui se passait en labo de biologie en toute tranquillité. Ce qui était notablement étrange, c'était que j'entendais ce qu'Edward disait, mais rien ne me parvenait de la fille Swan, alors que je savais qu'il lui parlait, puisqu'il était en face d'elle, et que je la voyais remuer les lèvres de la même façon qu'Edward ; j'entendais sa voix comme l'entendait Edward, cependant, je ne l'entendais pas _elle_. C'était comme si… comme si je regardais un film mal doublé. Je distinguai parfaitement les paroles d'Edward – et les pensées des autres, qu'il entendait dans son propre esprit – je percevais tout ce qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision – Bella Swan, principalement – mais impossible de l'entendre par un autre moyen que l'esprit d'Edward lui-même. C'était comme si son esprit était complètement hermétique, son aura inexistante, alors qu'elle était bien là.

A la fin de l'heure, je pris mon temps. Je vis Edward quitter précipitamment la salle de biologie, et aller en espagnol – cours qu'il partageait avec Emmett. Je laissai tomber mes observations, et je me rendis en cours d'anglais. J'en attendais impatiemment la fin, pianotant sur le bureau.

Heureusement que les profs m'interrogeaient rarement car je fus extrêmement inattentive. Cette panoplie parfaite d'humaine ne m'avait jamais autant agacée qu'à présent. Je me ruai vers la sortie à la seconde où la sonnerie retentissait, et je quittai la salle avant que les humains n'eussent le temps de finir de ranger leurs affaires. Je me dépêchai de rejoindre le parking. Je me figeai à une vingtaine de mètres de la Volvo, où Edward était appuyé. Il fixait une vieille Chevrolet rouge rouillée, que je savais être celle de Bella Swan ; je la distinguais dans l'habitacle. Il éclata de rire lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

J'eus une impression étrange, à ce moment-là. Déjà, de soulagement. Bella Swan était toujours vivante et suffisamment en bonne santé pour conduire. Mais il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose de différent, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était, ni ce que cela pouvait signifier. Et cela m'irritait.

Je repris mon chemin lorsqu'Edward se tourna vers moi et m'adressa une petite moue. J'arrivai près de lui alors que je voyais les autres qui arrivaient.

- Inquiète, n'est-ce pas ? me dit-il simplement.

- Bien sûr. Tu es mon frère.

Ma réplique le fit sourire et je me détournai pour grimper dans ma voiture. J'attendis que mes frères et sœurs soient installés, avant de démarrer en trombe. Aujourd'hui, je comptai bien gagner.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Un petit quelque chose que j'avais oublié...

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

Et bien sûr, je remercie ceux qui ont lu mon histoire, particulièrement ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, merci. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

**Cœur de pierre**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

**

* * *

**

Ça faisait réellement plaisir d'avoir de nouveau Edward à la maison. Esmé retrouvait le sourire, et moi aussi. Les autres aussi étaient contents, mais certainement moins que nous deux. Parce qu'Edward était le premier des fils d'Esmé, celui pour lequel elle se faisait le plus de soucis, et que pour moi, c'était un véritable frère. Emmett et Jasper également, mais ils avaient Rosalie et Alice. Edward et moi, nous étions seuls. Et j'étais heureuse d'avoir mon frère.

Même si, dans l'instant, il était parti chasser avec Carlisle. Il n'avait pas soif, mais il prenait ses précautions. C'était mieux, je pensai. Inutile de prendre un quelconque risque, nous jouions beaucoup à ce jeu-là. Pas seulement Edward, nous tous. Et même si je ne souhaitais pas qu'il parte, que notre famille se délite, je me demandai si cela ne serait pas préférable.

Cette nuit-là, la neige qui avait fondu dans la journée gela, et le paysage fut éclairci par la glace qui me donnait l'impression qu'elle recouvrait chaque centimètre carré de terrain. J'avais passé la nuit à développer les photos de vieux films.

Durant l'été, j'étais retourné en France, où j'avais vécu mes seize et uniques années humaines. Cela m'avait permis de toucher à certaines réminiscences de ma vie d'alors, et également de mettre la main sur mes vieilles affaires. Je mettais du temps à ranger tout cela. Non pour cause de fainéantise, mais plutôt par désir de découvrir et savourer chaque instant de nouvelle découverte. Aux vacances de Noël, j'avais retrouvé les vieilles pellicules argentiques de mon grand-père, et je m'appliquais à les développer dans ma chambre noire.

Au départ, selon les plans d'Alice, cette pièce devait être uniquement consacré à entreposer mes vêtements. J'avais cependant posé mon veto là-dessus. Néanmoins, elle avait négocié de rapetisser la pièce initiale pour y mettre un dressing, dont l'entrée se trouvait dans ma chambre.

Je n'avais pas cherché à protester, de toute façon : Alice parvenait toujours à ses fins, par quelques moyens que ce soit.

Je terminai de pendre mes photos sur le fil et je fermai soigneusement la porte. Tout en m'habillant, je percevais les voix d'Edward et Alice, devant la porte de la chambre de mon frère.

- Je pense cependant que quelque chose est en train de changer, disait Alice. Ta vie semble être à la croisée des chemins.

- Tu réalises qu'on dirait un baratin de diseuse de bonne aventure d'une fête foraine ? répliqua Edward avec un rire sinistre.

Il demanda ensuite, plus inquiet :

- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne te vois tuer personne, assura Alice.

- Merci, Alice.

- Va t'habiller. Je ne dirais rien – je te laisserai leur en parler quand tu seras prêt à le faire.

Je restai immobile un moment, ne prenant pas garde aux pas légers d'Alice qui s'éloignait dans les escaliers.

Edward comptait partir. Mon frère – le premier de mes frères, celui qui m'avait aidé dès mon arrivée avec eux - allait s'éloigner, pour un temps indéterminé. Et j'allais être seule. Lui aussi. Cela me faisait presque aussi mal qu'à Esmé. J'avais une famille, et j'aimais chacun d'eux. La voir privée d'un de ses membres m'était intolérable.

Edward avait du percevoir mes pensées, puisqu'il entra dans ma chambre. Il se posta face à moi et me serra dans ses bras. Cette étreinte prenait des airs d'adieux qui m'étaient insoutenables.

- Toi aussi, tu me manqueras, Claire.

Je déposai brièvement mes lèvres sa joue et lui fit un mince sourire.

- Il n'y a vraiment pas d'autres choix.

Ce n'était pas une question, simplement une constatation. Edward le savait, aussi, il se contenta d'embrasser mon front avant de sortir.

**_________________________________________________**

Je garai ma voiture à l'endroit habituel, juste à côté de la Volvo. Emmett, Jasper et Rosalie se rendirent directement en classe, tandis qu'Alice et moi restâmes avec Edward. Il attendait la fille Swan. Sa préoccupation, sa fixation, envers elle qui semblait l'envahir, m'était étrange. Mais cela le sortait du flegme qui lui était coutumier, et m'en échappait un peu, moi aussi.

L'antique Chevrolet précéda la fille de ses pétarades, qui nous parvinrent bien avant les humains. Cela permit à Edward de se préparer. Je fixais la fille, moins intensément que lui, cependant. Elle semblait anxieuse. Il me fallut un moment, une seconde en vérité, pour me rendre compte que le sol était verglacé, et que les humains prenaient tous garde, aujourd'hui. Afin d'éviter un accident.

Edward inspira profondément.

La fille Swan sortit prudemment de la voiture, et Edward sourit en la voyant si prévenante. Alice comme moi l'observions. Il me semblait que c'était la première fois que je le voyais arborer un tel sourire.

Tout à coup, Alice se mit à haleter.

- Non !

Son cri avait été un simple murmure. Edward sembla se désintéresser soudain de la scène de l'humaine se penchant sur son véhicule, avant d'y revenir une seconde plus tard, le visage horrifié.

Par instinct, je me plongeai dans les sens d'Alice, mais j'eus à peine le temps de distinguer ce qu'elle avait vu, que le crissement aigu de pneus retentit. Je revis la scène, en réalité, tout aussi nette et vive, le fourgon bleu se dirigeant droit sur la fille, Edward s'était déjà élancé ; invisible aux yeux des humains.

Alice et moi le vîmes prendre la fille dans ses bras. Déjà, le fourgon changeait de trajectoire et menaçait d'emboutir mon frère et l'humaine. Horrifiée, je le vis tendre les mains pour retenir le van ; la forme de ses épaules s'inscrivit sur la voiture garée à côté de la camionnette de la fille. Il soutint le fourgon d'une main, retirant les jambes de la fille Swan du dessous, et le van tangua sur ses roues arrières tandis qu'Edward le reposait. Les fenêtres éclatèrent.

Du reste, je n'y pris pas garde, beaucoup trop sonnée. Edward n'avait-il donc pas réfléchi aux conséquences ? Si quelqu'un l'avait vu ? Et la fille, cela n'avait pas du lui échapper !? Quoique, je ne savais pas trop… mais les risques étaient énormes ! Etait-il inconscient de nous mettre tous en danger, ainsi ? De tous nous exposer pour cette simple humaine ?

Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper nous rejoignirent. Les ambulances venaient d'arriver, et nous vîmes parfaitement le manège d'Edward, afin de rendre à la troisième voiture sa forme initiale. Je me promis de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien laissé derrière lui.

D'après les conversations qui me parvenaient, personne n'avait remarqué Edward. Sauf la fille. Bien évidemment. J'avais perçu qu'il lui avait demandé de lui faire confiance, et qu'il lui raconterait plus tard. Il lui avait promis. Edward avait intérêt à ne pas tenir cette promesse ; tout gentleman du début du vingtième siècle qu'il soit. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle parle, par quelques moyens que ce soit. J'espérai qu'Edward serait convaincant dans ses explications, car, nonobstant, l'option qui incluait la mort de la fille Swan ne plaisait guère. Elle ne devait pas pâtir des errements de mon idiot de frère. Il était vraiment… incorrigible. Et très irréfléchi. Je lui en voulais cependant moins que Rosalie qui bouillait intérieurement – pas tant que ça puisque j'avais l'impression qu'elle envoyait littéralement des ondes de haine tout autour d'elle. Ou que Jasper qui affichait un masque calculateur qui ne me semblait pas de bonne augure.

La matinée fut d'une longueur interminable, tout autant que le déjeuner. Rosalie ne décollerait pas, tout autant que Jasper. Emmett semblait plus serein, et désirait calmer Rosalie. Alice était plus expectative, comme surprise. Et moi, et bien, je ne savais pas trop comment aborder ce qui allait survenir. Y aurait-il un combat ?

Venant de Rosalie, qui semblait prête à réduire Edward en charpie pour nous avoir ainsi exposé, cela ne m'étonnerait pas que oui. Et Emmett, même s'il n'était pas pour, ne s'opposerait jamais à sa compagne. En ce qui concernait Jasper, c'était plus complexe. Je pensais cependant qu'Edward ne serait pas l'objet de ses foudres. Il était moins énervé que Rose, mais bien plus déterminé ; et l'humaine pouvait en faire les frais. Il nous consulterait avant, cependant. Je pouvais en être sûre. Quant à Alice, c'était encore plus difficile. Une chose était sûre : elle ne se battrait pas contre Jazz. Mais restait à savoir ce qu'elle envisageait. Se mettre du côté des vainqueurs, je supposais.

Et moi, j'étais au milieu de tout ça. Tout ce que je souhaitai, c'était de retrouver l'ennui dont je m'étais plainte huit jours auparavant. C'était mortel, mais moins risqué.

Mais comme cela était impossible, il me fallait déterminer ce que je comptais faire. Déjà, en savoir un peu plus. Ce que la fille allait dire, comment elle allait enjoliver les choses, si nous ne pouvions pas le faire passer pour un traumatisme. Toutes les possibilités qui seraient des arguments contre sa mort. Bien qu'il sembla être dangereux pour nous, pour notre race, qu'elle reste en vie. Nous n'avions qu'une seule règle, qu'une seule loi : conserver notre existence cachée, et elle avait été mise rudement à l'épreuve. Nous ne pouvions pas laisser passer cela.

Je supposai que je pourrais être en mesure d'en savoir plus une fois de retour à la maison. Si la discussion ne tournait pas en rixe.

- Où est-il ? me demanda Rosalie, d'une voix basse, et rageuse.

Je me concentrai une dizaine de secondes, avant de le saisir. Il était loin, tout était flou. Je fermai les yeux, pour y voir plus clair. Ça aurait été un autre qu'un membre de ma famille, je ne l'aurais pas perçu ; mais pourtant, cette impression de vague ne m'était pas familière avec Edward, même à cette distance. Je l'avais perçu, à Denali. Et là… je devais fournir presque autant de concentration alors qu'il était à l'hôpital ; je reconnaissais les murs blancs et impersonnels.

Je le voyais, face à Bella Swan. Edward l'écoutait, et la voix de la fille me parvenait en double-fond.

- … _alors arrête de me raconter des bobards. Ce fourgon allait nous écraser tous les deux, et ça ne s'est pas produit. Tes mains ont laissées des marques dedans, et tu as aussi enfoncé l'autre voiture. Tu n'as pas une égratignure, le fourgon aurait dû m'écrabouiller les jambes mais tu l'as soulevé…_

Oh, mon Dieu. Elle avait _vraiment_ tout _vu_.

_- Tu penses vraiment que j'ai réussi à soulever une voiture ? _répliqua Edward, d'une voix ironique, même si je devinais sa tension.

Elle acquiesça. Seigneur…

_- Personne ne te croira, tu sais. _

Il était encore plus railleur. Je ne savais pas si c'était vraiment la bonne solution. Elle en semblait d'autant plus irritée.

_- Je n'ai pas l'intention de le crier sur les toits._

Elle semblait sincère, et détachait chaque mot. C'était… étrange.

_- Dans ce cas, quelle importance ?_ répliqua Edward.

_- Pour moi, ça en a. Je n'aime pas mentir, alors tu as intérêt à me donner une bonne raison de le faire._

Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui parler, toute promesse qu'il ait pu lui faire.

_- Pourquoi ne pas te contenter de me remercier et oublier tout ça ?_

_- Merci. _

Je distinguais la colère dans ses yeux. Elle devait être d'autant plus visible pour Edward.

_- Tu n'as pas l'intention de renoncer, hein ? _

_- Non. _

_- Alors… tu risques d'être déçue._

Edward la fusilla du regard, et elle lui rendit la pareille. Elle finit par rosir et rompre le silence.

_- Pourquoi t'es-tu donné la peine de me sauver, alors ? _

_- Je ne sais pas_, chuchota Edward, au bout d'une seconde.

Il la fixa un dernier instant, avant de tourner les talons.

Je me détachai de l'esprit d'Edward. Je ne pouvais décemment pas répondre à Rosalie que je venais de le voir en train de discuter avec Bella Swan ; elle le réduirait en bouillie sur le champ.

- Il vient de sortir de l'hôpital, dis-je simplement.

- Il ne va pas tarder, ajouta Alice.

Rosalie acquiesça brièvement. En ne pas en douter, la soirée risquait d'être… animée.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

Je tiens à ajouter une petite précision, ce chapitre comporte énormément de dialogues tirés de mes propres traductions de Midnight Sun (tout comme certains petits dialogues précédents). A ceux qui n'ont pas succombé à la tentation - contrairement à moi - je dis donc prudence, et attention aux spoilers. Selon moi, ce chapitre est très important pour l'histoire d'Edward et Bella, je me voyais mal le supprimer.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, ou mis en alerte, ou déposé des reviews, j'ai apprécié l'attention, ça fait chaud au coeur...

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

L'ambiance était pesante, glacée, lourde, gelée. Je fus la dernière à pénétrer dans la salle à manger – digne de notre mascarade, autant que pour assurer des discussions construites, destinées à calmer nos tempéraments éclectiques. Carlisle était assis en bout de table, Esmé à sa droite, anxieuse, sa main sur l'épaule d'Edward, de l'autre côté de Carlisle ; Emmett, le visage ironique, et Alice, concentrée sur des eaux lointaines, étaient aussi installé autour de la table, du côté de Esmé, cependant. Jasper semblait hésitant, près de Rosalie, debout tous deux, adossés au mur. Je percevais qu'il fixait Alice par intermittence.

J'hésitai un instant, avant de me caler contre le mur séparant les deux baies vitrées, à l'opposé de Jasper et Rosalie. Ma position était marquée. La sécurité avant tout. Il nous fallait étudier les options, et voir laquelle était la meilleure.

Je voulais savoir ce qui avait réellement poussé Edward à agir en faisant preuve d'une telle stupidité. Parler de stupidité était sans doute trop excessif. Il me semblait que si Edward n'avait pas poussé la fille Swan du chemin du van, il y aurait eu de fortes probabilités pour qu'elle en meure, ou que son sang se répande sur le sol. Pour nous autres, cela aurait été assez inconfortable. Il aurait peut-être fallu retenir Jasper. Mais surtout, Edward se serait révélé. Et grâce à son don, nous n'aurions pas eu la moindre chance de lui éviter de se précipiter vers le corps sanglant de Bella Swan. Au moins, la solution qu'avait entreprise Edward limitait les dégâts avec un seul témoin oculaire, restait à savoir ce qu'elle irait raconter – en partant de l'hypothèse qu'elle n'était pas sincère, à l'hôpital. Elle le semblait, mais nous ne pouvions être en mesure d'être sûrs, avec Edward qui n'était pas en mesure d'accéder à ses pensées.

A moins qu'elle ne meurt. Ce qui se serait probablement passé ce matin, si Edward n'était pas intervenu. Je revoyais la scène, comme si elle se reproduisait sous mes yeux. La fille sortait de la vieille camionnette, avec beaucoup de précaution, faisant sourire Edward… Je me figeais. Repenser au sourire qu'Edward avait arboré lorsqu'il l'observait, juste avant l'accident, eut le don de me faire envisager les choses d'une manière totalement différente. Il était certain que sans lui, la fille Swan aurait trépassé. Et si c'était cela qu'il avait voulu éviter ?

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent une demi seconde sur moi, et je discernais comme une once de surprise et d'inquiétude. Ce dernier sentiment me confirma ce que je soupçonnai. Il y avait bien autre chose ; mais j'ignorai de quoi il en retournait exactement.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, dit Edward. Je ne voulais pas vous faire courir le moindre risque. C'était irréfléchi, et j'en prends l'entière responsabilité.

Je me concentrai sur lui. Son regard se porta tour à tour sur Rose, puis Jazz, et enfin Emmett.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « j'en prends l'entière responsabilité » ? répliqua Rosalie, toisant Edward d'un œil torve. Tu comptes régler les choses toi-même ?

Le sous-entendu de ses paroles était très clair, net et précis. Elle voulait qu'Edward tue Isabella Swan. Ce qui était certainement la voie de la sûreté. Pour nous, s'entend. Aucun de nous ne tenions à nous attirer les foudres des Volturi, si de telles rumeurs sur nous leur parvenaient.

- Pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, répondit Edward. Je veux bien partir immédiatement, si ça vaut pour le mieux.

- Non, murmura Esmé. Non, Edward.

Il était certain que cela lui apporterait beaucoup de tristesse. A moi aussi, songeais-je. Et cela n'aiderait pas à assouvir ma curiosité. Ni à aider à la situation, nous avions besoin de lui pour savoir ce que la fille allait dire ou non ; son don était bien plus efficace que le mien.

- C'est juste pour quelques années, nuança Edward, en lui tapotant doucement la main.

- Esmé a raison, je pense, intervint Emmett. Tu ne peux aller nulle part maintenant. Ça n'aiderait pas, au contraire. Nous avons plus que jamais besoin de savoir ce que les gens pensent.

- Alice et Claire intercepteraient tout évènement majeur.

Je haussai les sourcils, plus que sceptique. C'était beaucoup moins sûr que le pouvoir d'Edward. Il l'avait dit lui-même. Evènement _majeur_. Carlisle désapprouvait également, il secoua la tête.

- Je pense qu'Emmett a raison, Edward. Cette fille parlera plus facilement si tu n'es plus là. Soit nous partons tous, soit nous restons.

- Elle ne dira rien, insista Edward.

Il semblait sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

- Tu ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, rappela Carlisle. Et Claire ne peut pas voir ce qu'elle fait. Nous n'avons aucune certitude.

- Je le sais. Alice, dis-leur.

Elle eut un regard las. Je me concentrai sur elle, pour intercepter ce qu'elle voyait. Jasper intervenait souvent, bloqué par Edward, Rosalie était plus hésitante et revenait moins souvent. Mais Jasper semblait déterminé.

Ainsi, Edward comptait se mettre sur le chemin de Jasper. Il voulait l'arrêter, l'empêcher, de ses propres mains. Je trouvai cela… étrange. Mais en accord avec ma certitude qu'autre chose se tramait. Quelque chose de plus… complexe qu'une simple humaine qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

- Je ne peux voir ce qu'il va se produire que si on ignore ce qui s'est passé.

Ses yeux s'étaient portés sur Rose et Jazz. Bien sûr. La première réagit au quart de tour en envoyant sa paume sur la table de bois, qui fit un bruit très convaincant. Esmé grimaça.

- Nous ne pouvons pas laisser la moindre chance à cette humaine de parler. Carlisle, tu le sais. Toi aussi, Claire. Même si non décidons de tous disparaître, nous ne pouvons pas laisser des rumeurs derrière nous. Nous vivons déjà suffisamment différent du reste de notre race – tu sais qu'il y en a qui n'attendent qu'une seule occasion pour nous pointer du doigt. Nous devons être plus prudent que quiconque !

Elle n'avait pas tort. J'imaginai parfaitement la réaction des Volturi s'ils venaient à l'apprendre. Cela n'était pas autant que les guerres de clan du sud, mais notre famille était puissante. Et tel que je les connaissais, plutôt bien que mal, ils ne laisseraient pas une occasion de réduire notre clan à néant. Aro serait très envieux de recruter Edward, et Alice. Il ne serait peut-être même pas contre l'idée de m'accorder mon retour parmi eux. En trente ans, j'avais déjà vu des pardons accordés – alors que les vampires en question étaient doués de quelques intéressantes facultés.

- Nous avons déjà laissé des rumeurs derrière nous, lui rappela Edward.

- Juste des rumeurs et des soupçons, Edward. Pas des témoins et des preuves !

- Des preuves ! lança-t-il, clairement dubitatif.

Cependant, Rose disait vrai. Malheureusement. Et c'était sans doute le plus embêtant. Jazz acquiesça, glacial. Malgré moi, je ne pouvais pas leur donner tort…

- Rose, souffla Carlisle.

- Laisse-moi terminer Carlisle. Ce n'est pas la peine de donner dans le grand spectacle. La fille s'est cognée la tête aujourd'hui, c'était simplement plus grave qu'on ne le croyait, continua Rose en haussant les épaules. Chaque mortel va se coucher avec le risque qu'il ne se réveille jamais. Les autres attendent de nous que nous nettoyions après notre passage. Techniquement, c'est à Edward de s'en charger, mais c'est visiblement trop dur pour lui. Tu sais que je peux me contrôler. Il n'y aura aucun indice derrière moi.

- Oui Rosalie, gronda Edward, nous connaissons parfaitement tes hauts talents d'assassin.

Rosalie feula, furieuse, dans sa direction. A la tournure que prenaient les choses, il était préférable pour lui qu'il n'en rajoute pas.

- Edward, s'il te plaît, intima Carlisle.

A l'adresse de Rosalie, il ajouta :

- Rosalie, j'ai autorisé ce qu'il s'est passé à Rochester parce que je pensais que tu méritais justice. Les hommes que tu as tués t'ont traité de la pire façon. Ce n'est pas la même chose, ici. La fille Swan est une innocente.

- Ce n'est pas personnel, Carlisle, grinça Rose entre ses dents. C'est pour nous protéger tous. Claire pourrait en faire tout autant.

Je tournai la tête vers elle avec un grognement sourd. Il était absolument hors de question qu'elle m'entraîne dans ses petites expériences sordides, qui n'auraient jamais lieu, puisque jamais Carlisle ne les autoriserait. Il y eut un moment de battement.

Je frémis d'horreur alors qu'il hochait la tête. Puis je me souvins qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle.

- Je sais que tu veux bien faire, Rosalie, mais… les incidents… occasionnels et la perte de contrôle sont une regrettable part de ce que nous sommes.

Il était admirable d'observer la manière avec laquelle il s'incluait, alors que lui-même n'avait jamais commis de faux pas.

- Assassiner un enfant innocent, de sang froid, est complètement différent. Je crois que le risque qu'elle peut représenter, qu'elle parle de ses soupçons ou non, n'est rien à côté du risque que nous prenons si nous faisons des concessions pour assurer notre protection. Nous risquons d'oublier qui nous sommes.

Rosalie se renfrogna, tandis que je souriais intérieurement.

- C'est juste de la responsabilité, objecta-t-elle.

- Non, corrigea calmement Carlisle. C'est de l'insensibilité. Chaque vie est précieuse.

Rose soupira lourdement et Emmett lui tapota l'épaule tout en lui murmurant à voix basse :

- Tout ira bien Rose.

Elle n'aurait plus rien à y opposer, elle se rangerait à l'avis de Carlisle. Je ne pensais pas que Jasper soit aussi facilement influençable. Moi-même, j'avais encore quelques réticences. Tant que le silence de la fille n'était pas certain, cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux. Je serais plus tranquille si nous savions qu'elle se tairait. Ce serait étonnant qu'elle le fasse ; les humains étaient souvent du genre à cancaner, portés sur l'exagération. Ce serait une curieuse fille si elle ne répondait pas à ces critères. Quoique, la discussion que j'avais surprise, ce midi, m'ouvrait de nouveaux horizons. La fille avait l'air vraiment sincère lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle ne comptait rien dire. Impossible d'en être sûre, cependant – de part son immunité au don d'Edward ; et au mien, par la même occasion. Je me demandai si elle était également hermétique au don d'Aro.

- La question est donc : devons-nous partir ou pas ? continua Carlisle, me coupant dans mes pensées.

- Non, gémit Rosalie. On vient à peine d'arriver. Je ne veux pas encore recommencer la Terminale.

- Bien sûr, vous pouvez garder le même âge, précisa Carlisle.

- Pourquoi partir si vite ? intervins-je. Je suis d'accord avec Emmett, cela n'aiderait en rien à la situation. Au contraire.

Carlisle haussa les épaules.

- J'aime être ici ! s'écria Rose. Avec si peu de soleil, nous pouvons presque être _normaux_ !

Je ne pouvais pas dire que je n'étais pas d'accord.

- Et bien, reprit Carlisle, nous n'avons pas à décider aujourd'hui. Nous pouvons attendre et voir si cela est nécessaire. Edward paraît certain du silence de la fille Swan.

Malgré tout, je ne dirais pas non sur un peu de certitude de la part d'Alice. Rose émit un rire sceptique.

- De toute façon, fis-je remarquer, elle ignore ce que nous sommes. Elle va nourrir des soupçons, c'est évident. Mais tant qu'elle ne connaît pas notre nature exacte, il n'a pas de raisons majeures à ce que nous nous éloignions. Je pense que si nous restons, elle hésitera à révéler ce qu'elle sait. Et si elle se tait, ainsi que le pense Edward, il nous faudra juste veiller à ce que jamais personne n'apprenne ce qu'il s'est passé.

Carlisle hocha la tête, plutôt satisfait que je n'accepte pas que la fille Swan meurt.

Pour l'instant, ajoutai-je pour moi-même. Edward me jeta un regard peu amène. Il ne devrait pourtant pas s'étonner. Notre situation n'était pas des plus simples, ni des plus sûres.

Après tout, j'étais la seule, avec notre père, à connaître vraiment les Volturi. Jasper savait ce qu'ils laissaient derrière eux – pas grand-chose, en toute honnêteté – mais si ceci était tenu au secret, nous pouvions gager d'être à peu près en sécurité.

- Jasper, énonça simplement Edward, prévenant.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- Elle ne paiera pas pour mes erreurs, prévint Edward. Je ne le permettrais pas.

- Elle en a déjà bénéficié, non ? Elle aurait du mourir aujourd'hui, Edward. Je ne ferais que remettre les choses à leur place.

- Je ne le permettrais pas, répéta Edward en détachant chaque mot.

Les visions d'Alice se précisèrent, mais j'étais dissipée, je n'arrivais pas à les percevoir comme elle.

- Jamais je ne laisserais Alice courir le moindre danger, affirma Jasper, même le plus insignifiant. Tu ne ressens pour personne ce que je ressens pour elle, Edward, et tu n'as pas vécu ce que j'ai vécu, que tu aies vu mes souvenirs ou non. Tu ne peux comprendre.

_Tu ne ressens pour personne ce que je ressens pour elle_, me répétai-je intérieurement, oubliant un moment de me concentrer sur les visions d'Alice. J'écoutai sans vraiment l'entendre la suite de la conversation, absorbée par ce qui commençait à s'insinuer en moi.

- Je ne contredis pas ça, Jasper, continuait Edward. Je te dis seulement que je ne te laisserais pas faire le moindre mal à Isabella Swan.

- Bien sûr qu'il allait la protéger. C'était d'une évidence, à présent.

- Jazz, intervint Alice.

Jasper détourna son regard d'Edward pour le fixer sur Alice.

- Ne me dis pas que tu peux te défendre toute seule, Alice. Je le sais déjà. Je veux seulement…

- Ce n'est pas ce que je m'apprête à dire, l'interrompit Alice. Je voudrais te demander une faveur.

Edward resta bouche bée, et haleta, comme stupéfait. Je m'intéressai maintenant à ce qu'avait vu Alice. Et j'en restais… stupéfaite.

- Je sais que tu m'aimes, et je t'en remercie. Mais j'apprécierais réellement que tu n'essayes pas de tuer Bella. En premier lieu, parce qu'Edward est sérieux, et je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez, tous les deux. Et aussi… elle est mon amie. Du moins, elle va l'être. Ainsi que celle de Claire.

J'étais concentrée sur Alice, et je distinguais parfaitement les visions en cours. Alice, souriante, son bras autour des épaules de Bella Swan, moi, riante, de l'autre côté, et Bella tout aussi gaie, entourant nos tailles de ses bras.

Moi, amie avec Bella Swan ? Cela semblait si… impossible et inenvisageable. Et pourtant… si proche. D'après Alice.

- Mais… Alice, hoqueta Jasper.

- Je vais l'aimer un jour, Jazz. Et je t'en voudrais si tu empêchais cela. Et je crois que Claire aussi.

Les visions d'Alice semblaient certaines. J'étais intriguée. Une humaine allait devenir notre amie, à Alice et moi ? Une humaine amie avec des vampires ? Comment cela se pouvait-il ? Ne serait-elle pas effrayée ?

Me revint en mémoire le visage pâle, magnifique, la peau froide frôlant la mienne, des yeux noirs captivants. _Le _jeune homme, semblant à peine plus âgé que moi, qui sortait flou de mes réminiscences d'humaine. Un gentleman, agréable, poli, intelligent et cultivé, avec une conversation agréable, marchant à mes côtés, dans un parc. Ma fascination pour lui ; ma curiosité. Je me rappelais avoir eu la sensation qu'il était bien plus qu'un simple homme. Cela n'empêchait pas l'immense curiosité et le magnétisme impossible, l'attirance sans borne, qui m'avait étreinte. Depuis que je connaissais l'existence des vampires, j'avais su ce qu'il était réellement. J'avais quitté beaucoup de choses pour revoir ce visage, rien qu'une seule fois.

Je savais qu'un sentiment autre que l'instinct de conservation, que la peur, pouvait étreindre un humain à notre encontre. Moi-même, j'avais apprécié… l'amitié d'un vampire alors que j'étais encore humaine. Je me demandai l'impression que me donnerait l'effet inverse. Bella Swan, l'humaine ; nous, Alice et moi, les vampires. Edward. La curiosité m'envahit. Réagirait-elle comme moi ? Serait-elle tout autant fascinée que je l'avais été ?

- Ah, soupira Alice. Tu vois ? Bella ne va rien dire du tout. Il n'y a vraiment aucun souci à se faire.

Cela faisait plaisir de savoir qu'Alice était certaine de ce qu'elle avançait. Edward sembla pâlir, soudain.

- Alice ! s'étrangla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je t'ai dis que je voyais venir des changements. Je ne sais pas, Edward.

- Quoi, Alice ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

Emmett grogna, il n'aimait pas se sentir à l'écart des conversations qu'Alice et Edward entretenaient ainsi. Alice secoua la tête, luttant pour qu'Edward ne puisse percevoir ce qu'elle voyait.

- Claire ! Dis-moi ce qu'elle a vu ! s'exclama Edward.

Je m'astreignais à me concentrer uniquement sur les visions d'Alice – elle se concentrait sur Jasper, qui n'était pas remis de ce qu'elle avait dit. Edward ne devait pas…

- C'est à propos de la fille ? demanda Edward, pressant. A propos de Bella ?

Dès qu'il eut prononcé son nom, la vision réapparut, dans l'esprit d'Alice, dans le mien ; rien qu'une seconde. Suffisamment pour qu'Edward la voie.

Il se mit à hurler tant en se levant. Sa chaise heurta le sol. Carlisle bondit en l'interpellant.

- Cela se précise, chuchota Alice. Tu es plus décidé à chaque minute. Il n'y a que deux voies pour elle, c'est soit l'un, soit l'autre, Edward.

- Non, répéta Edward.

Il dut se tenir à la table.

Je revoyais plus clairement ce qu'il en était. La vision était assez similaire : Alice, Bella et moi, toujours enlacées. Mais la peau de Bella était encore plus pâle – comme les nôtres – et ses yeux arboraient un rouge criard.

- Quelqu'un pourrait avoir l'amabilité de nous dire ce qu'il se passe ? marmonna Emmett.

Je souris. Ce qu'il se passait… c'était que notre existence était en train de prendre un nouveau tournant. Bien plus… je ne savais même pas comment le décrire.

- Je dois partir, murmura Edward.

Cela eut l'effet de me sortir de mes rêveries et de faire couler mon sourire.

- Edward, répliqua Emmett, on en a déjà discuté, c'est le meilleur moyen de faire parler la fille. Et en plus, si tu te barres, on ne sera jamais vraiment sûrs qu'elle n'ait rien dit. Tu dois rester, et faire avec.

- Je ne te vois partir nulle part, Edward, ajouta Alice. Je ne pense pas que tu _puisses_ partir.

Bien évidemment. Si c'était la vérité, bien sûr qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Autant que Jasper ne pourrait jamais quitter Alice, ni Emmett se séparer de Rosalie ou Carlisle d'Esmé. Ils étaient liés, ensembles, pour l'éternité.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'entends, murmura Edward, peu conscient du public qui les entourait, Alice et lui.

Je me désintéressai d'Alice, pour percevoir Edward. La conversation me concernait en partie, non ?

_Risquerais-tu sa vie, la laisserais-tu sans défense ? _entendis-je Alice, dans l'esprit d'Edward.

Edward plongea la tête entre ses mains.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça ?

Alice fixa Edward d'un œil tendre.

_Je l'aime aussi. Enfin… je _vais_ l'aimer. Ce n'est pas la même chose, mais je veux qu'elle soit là pour vivre cela. _

- Tu l'aimes _aussi_ ? s'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

Ainsi, donc, il n'avais pas compris. Quel doux ignorant. Alice soupira, je souriais.

_Edward, tu es _si_ aveugle… Ne vois-tu pas le chemin sur lequel tu t'engages ? Sur lequel tu _es_ ? C'est encore plus inévitable que le soleil qui se lève à l'est. Regarde ce que je vois…_

Il essaya de ne pas voir ce qu'Alice désirait lui montrer – Bella, devenue vampire, riant avec nous – mais moi aussi, j'avais perçu cette image, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la revoir.

La tête entre les mains, il se secoua.

- Non… Je ne suis pas obligé… Je partirai. Je changerai le futur.

- Essaye toujours, rétorquai-je, en même temps qu'Alice.

Nos regards se croisèrent et nous échangeâmes un sourire.

- Oh hé ! On est là, nous aussi ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Fais un peu attention, persifla Rose. Alice l'a vu s'éprendre d'une humaine ! Quel cliché, Edward !

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Emmett.

Visiblement, il venait tout juste de comprendre, et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Entre deux éclats, il s'exclama :

- C'est ce qui va se passer ? T'as besoin de repos, gamin.

- Emmett, es-tu capable de rester sérieux cinq minutes ? maugréai-je.

Edward semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Enfin… façon de parler. Je ne pensais qu'il soit réellement judicieux d'y ajouter les remarques d'Emmett.

- S'éprendre d'une humaine, répéta Esmé, complètement abasourdie. De la fille qu'il a sauvée aujourd'hui ? Tomber _amoureux_ d'elle ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Alice ? Exactement ? interrogea Jazz.

- Tout dépend s'il est assez fort ou pas. Soit il la tue lui-même (elle lui lança un regard réprobateur), ce qui m'irriterait profondément, Edward, sans compter la peine que cela t'infligerait. Soit, elle sera une des nôtres, un jour.

Rosalie sembla s'étouffer en entendant cela.

- Cela n'arrivera pas ! hurla Edward. Ni l'un, ni l'autre !

- Cela dépend, répéta Alice, l'ignorant. Il est peut-être assez fort pour ne pas la tuer – mais ça va être compliqué. Ça va lui demander une énorme maîtrise de soi. Il devra peut-être même se montrer plus fort que Carlisle. Il peut être juste assez fort… La seule chose pour laquelle il ne l'est pas assez, en fait, c'est la quitter.

Edward était ni plus ni moins horrifié. Je m'éloignai de son esprit, il était déboussolé, et se désintéressait des pensées des autres, ne fixant aucun point précis ; et cela me donnait le tournis. Pour sûr que ça devait être effrayant, et extrêmement étrange. Toujours était-il que cela changeait irrémédiablement toutes les données. Jasper le savait, ainsi que nous tous. Bella Swan était devenue chasse gardée, avec interdiction d'y toucher. Cette pensée me fit sourire. Je souhaitai vivement qu'Edward puisse être heureux avec elle. Il le méritait plus que n'importe qui.

Carlisle soupira, après un long moment de silence. Il était vrai qu'eux n'en étaient qu'au stade de la révélation ; moi, j'avais eu quelques minutes de plus pour m'y faire.

- Et bien, voilà qui… complique les choses, dit-il.

- J'allais le dire, confirma Emmett, proche du rire.

- Je suppose que les plans restent les mêmes, ajouta pensivement Carlisle. Nous restons et allons observer. Evidemment, personne ne fera de mal… à la fille.

- Je suis d'accord, concorda Jasper. Si Alice ne voit que deux solutions…

- NON ! Non…

Edward hurlait littéralement de désespoir. En soixante ans, je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. Même lorsque la présence d'Emmett et de Rosalie, incapables de maîtriser leurs pensées, l'avait forcé à s'éloigner.

Je trouvai qu'il avait un peu tendance à en rajouter dans le mélodramatique. Ce n'était pas si grave, après tout. Et d'après Alice…

- Pas si grave ? répéta Edward, furibond, en me fixant.

Oups.

Edward sortit de la pièce à grands pas, Esmé effleura son bras, mais il se mit à courir avant même d'avoir dépassé la porte.

**_________________________________________________**

Plus tard, Esmé vint me voir, me demandant où se trouvait Edward, alors que je dessinais, assise sur le canapé. Je mis un peu de temps avant de le repérer, il devait être troublé pour que j'aie du mal à le percevoir – comme ce midi. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de ma famille, les contraintes géographiques étaient presque inexistantes. Enfin… presque ; elles commençaient à encombrer mes introspections pour Edward. Je supposais que le cercle de ma clairvoyance se limitait au continent nord-américain pour ma famille. Alors que pour toute autre personne, cela ne dépassait pas les cinq kilomètres. L'habitude, et la connaissance de l'esprit dans lequel j'entrai y étaient véritablement pour quelque chose. C'était pour cela que Démétri était un traqueur bien, bien, bien meilleur que moi. Lui n'avait pas besoin de connaître l'objet de ses recherches pour la trouver, où qu'elle soit.

- Il ne doit pas être loin de Seattle, lui dis-je. Je distingue les lueurs de la ville.

Esmé me sourit, et resta à côté de moi. Elle se pencha vers mon dessin et sourit.

- Je suppose que la troisième est Bella, murmura-t-elle.

J'acquiesçai.

- C'est ce qu'a vu Alice ?

- Oui.

Elle observa mon dessin un moment, tandis que j'arrangeai les détails. Au bout d'un moment, Esmé chuchota :

- J'étais inquiète… pour lui.

- Je sais maman, chuchotai-je, refaisant une courbe des doigts d'Alice, sur l'épaule de Bella.

- J'avais peur qu'il ait été trop jeune, lors de sa transformation, ajouta-t-elle.

- Tes inquiétudes étaient infondées, maman, dis-je avec douceur, en lui adressant un regard doux. Ce n'était juste pas les bonnes personnes, pour Edward. Et en ce qui concerne Bella… j'ai un bon pressentiment. Le fait qu'il ne puisse pas percevoir ses pensées, rien, pas même un murmure… il ne pouvait y avoir qu'elle, pour lui.

- Il était plutôt… révolté, par rapport à ça.

Elle effleura mon dessin du bout des doigts.

- Cela ne durera pas, affirmai-je. Il suffit de tous vous voir, pour pouvoir en être sûre. Aucun de vous ne peut vivre sans l'autre, et Edward ne fait pas exception à la règle. Tôt ou tard, il ne résistera plus.

Après une seconde, j'ajoutai :

- Et je préférerai que cela soit tôt plutôt que tard…

Esmé sourit une autre fois, et caressa ma joue.

- Cela ne sera pas trop… dur, pour toi ?

Je ne relevais pas le nez de mon dessin, prenant le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Mon cas était différent de celui d'Edward. Lui… n'avait jamais envisagé d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui être. Moi… j'avais connu cela. J'avais eu quelqu'un qui m'aimait, ou qui du moins en était persuadé. Et j'étais partie pour être libre, pour découvrir ce que l'on tenait tant à me cacher. Même si cela s'était soldé par un échec, je ne tenais pas tant que cela à retrouver celui qui m'avait offert tant d'attentions.

- Je préfère être auprès de vous, t'avoir toi, qui nous aimes comme si nous étions tes propres enfants, avoir une vraie famille, plutôt qu'être… enfermée dans une prison dorée. Démétri m'aimait, mais pas moi.

Esmé me sourit avec tristesse, et déposa un baiser maternel sur ma joue. Je lui rendis son étreinte en fermant les yeux. J'étais bien.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

Etant donné que le chapitre précédent n'est pas réellement de moi, je pense qu'un chapitre "normal" est préférable, ça me semble plus juste. Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

* * *

C'était insupportable. Vraiment insoutenable. Complètement horripilant. Rien ne m'avait jamais autant irritée que cela. Même lorsque mon esprit avait fourmillé de questions quant à la confiance brisée que j'avais en ceux que je pensais être mes alliés, mon ami, les interrogations sur ma propre raison d'être, mes désirs inaccessibles pour la première fois étalés face à moi ; rien, rien ne m'était plus agaçant qu'Edward, en ce moment même, qui se mourrait dans le déni le plus total.

Il s'astreignait à s'éloigner de Bella, alors que son cœur – façon de parler, bien sûr – lui hurlait de l'approcher, de rester près d'elle, de la protéger, de la connaître. Tout cela parce qu'il ne voulait pas détruire sa vie, à elle. Cela ne m'était pas très difficile à comprendre ; il voulait changer le futur pour qu'elle ne devienne pas comme lui. Pourtant, les visions d'Alice, brèves et fugaces, disaient toutes combien il lui serait facile d'être amoureux d'elle, combien ce serait… naturel. Cependant, dans son entêtement, d'après Alice, il avait réussi à rendre le futur aussi flou qu'auparavant, et il lui était impossible de discerner de nouveau cette amitié entre nous trois, Bella en l'une des nôtres ; ou bien… Bella, morte. C'était peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il se tenait éloigné, en fait… Mais je préférais la première supposition.

Le soir, il s'éloignait pour son jogging quotidien. Il souffrait.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée. Bella. Elle nous épiait, parfois. Alice nous prévenait, pour que nous ayons l'air _normaux_. Certes, Edward était prudent, mais il nous faisait passer pour une bande de rustres. Et sa prudence s'apparentait également pour moi à de la bêtise profonde.

A vouloir ne pas jouer l'égoïste, il le deviendrait presque. Même si, il était vrai, ce qui concernait Bella le préoccupait davantage que la frustration qu'Alice et moi pouvions ressentir.

Toutes mes incertitudes, tous les risques que nous encourions à ce que Bella nourrisse des soupçons quant à notre véritable nature, qu'elle soit témoin oculaire de notre différence, rien n'avait plus d'importance que le fait est qu'Edward était complètement fou d'elle. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais c'était la stricte réalité. Et qu'importe la loi que j'avais défendue pendant trois décennies, pour moi, rien ne pouvait surpasser cela.

Il ne mesurait pas la chance qu'il avait. Avoir quelqu'un à aimer. Quelqu'un à choyer, protéger, prodiguer tendresses et attentions, ne pas être seul, seul, encore et toujours seul. J'avais tout quitté pour ne serait-ce que rêver de le vivre, et voilà où j'en étais. Même si je ne le regrettai pas, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il restait ce manque en moi.

Parce que maintenant que Bella accaparait les trois quarts de ses pensées, je ressentais la solitude de plein fouet. Cela ne m'aurait pas dérangé si cela n'avait pas été pour _quelque chose_. Mais non, juste pour s'efforcer de rester loin d'elle. Et en prime, il me volait une amitié avec ça. La curiosité me piquait. Je _voulais_ la connaître. J'avais _vu_ les visions d'Alice. J'avais _vu_ ce que ça aurait _pu_ être… ou ce que ça _allait_ être ; je ne savais pas trop comme il fallait aborder cela. D'après ma sœur, cela restait encore dans le domaine du certain, puisque Edward, à chaque jour qui passait, était de moins en moins résistant à se tenir éloigné de Bella.

Nous étions en mars. Mercredi. Et j'étais puissamment heureuse que la journée se termine. Depuis quelques temps, aller en cours m'était devenu vraiment encore plus ennuyeux. Lorsque je quittai le bâtiment des sciences, j'eus la surprise de voir Emmett, au milieu de la cour. Les autres le rejoignirent en même temps que moi.

- Où est Edward ? interrogeai-je, d'une voix prudente.

Emmett nous l'indiqua du menton, et nous dit qu'il avait demandé à ce qu'il nous attende ici. A présent, il coupait la route à la camionnette de Bella et commençait à créer un petit embouteillage. L'antique Chevrolet produisait un bruit incommensurable tandis que le pied de sa conductrice devait hésiter sur l'accélérateur. Qu'elle donne donc une petite leçon à Edward, cela ne pourrait pas lui faire de mal.

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? demanda Emmett, complètement perdu et stupéfait.

Je me concentrai sur son aura ; actuellement, il prenait un malin plaisir à dévisager Bella, dans son rétroviseur. D'après ce que je comprenais de la conversation qu'il suivait avec – je me devais de le préciser – énormément d'attention – je compris que le garçon qui parlait à Bella par la fenêtre, l'invitait au bal de printemps, et qu'elle refusait, plus ou moins poliment, d'un air exaspéré, et assez énervée. Son expression horrifiée lorsque Tyler Crowley regagna sa voiture était assez cocasse. Edward éclata de rire.

Je me postai, bras croisés, appuyée contre le coffre de ma voiture, pour fixer mes frères et sœurs. La Volvo d'Edward m'empêchait de toute façon de sortir.

Il fut pris d'un nouveau fou rire tandis que Rosalie sifflait :

- Démarre, et cesse de faire l'idiot, si tu en es capable.

Il s'exécuta. Bella semblait sur le point d'égratigner sa précieuse voiture. Qu'elle ne se gêne pas, histoire de lui donner une petite leçon. La Volvo disparut avant que Bella puisse mettre son désir à exécution.

Je grimpai dans ma voiture et me dépêchai de rejoindre la maison. Edward s'était arrêté à quelques millimètres de la porte du garage. Je sortis de la voiture. Edward était déjà parti, faire son petit jogging quotidien, sans doute. J'entrai dans la maison, lançant mes clés de voiture dans le plat réservé à cet effet, sur la commode jouxtant la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as perdu, Claire ! s'exclama Emmett.

- Ça ne compte pas, Edward a triché, répliquai-je.

Alice se précipita vers moi.

- C'est de nouveau net, me dit-elle, pimpante. J'espère que nous n'aurons plus beaucoup à attendre.

Je lui souris sincèrement. Je l'avais plus ou moins deviné, après la scène de tout à l'heure ; mais cela n'en était pas moins bien plus rassurant d'en avoir la certitude. Je ne pus m'empêcher de replonger dans la conscience d'Alice, pour voir ses visions, les deux destinées de Bella, claires comme du cristal.

Je passai la nuit à développer, ranger, classer, observer avec minutie les photographies de mon grand-père. Cette époque me restait floue. La jeune fille que je voyais m'était étrangère. Moins pâle, plus joviale, les pommettes plus fournies, les formes accentuées par le corset et les jupons. Cela faisait des lustres que je n'avais plus revêtu pareils atours. Je me souvenais à ce moment-là que c'était contraignant, et que j'attirais les regards, cela me gênait et me rendait mal à l'aise.

Ma chevelure était sans doute une des seules choses que j'avais réellement conservée. Bien qu'elles soient aujourd'hui plus brillantes, plus soyeuses, mes boucles auburn, presque rousses, tombaient toujours jusqu'à mes omoplates. Je me souvenais du calvaire que c'était, pour les coiffer. Ma grand-mère se plaisait à le faire, comme ç'avait été certainement le cas, le jour où cette photo avait été prise. Mes cheveux étaient tirés en arrière, dégageant mon visage qui conservait encore quelques marques enfantines, et retenus par des épingles.

Grand-mère et moi posions, sur un banc, dans le jardin de la maison ; elle me couvait d'un regard maternel tandis que je lisais. Mon grand-père était doué pour saisir les émotions et les immortaliser.

L'image vague de l'homme pâle, d'une beauté extraordinaire, dans ce même parc, me revint. Thomas. Je savais à présent que c'était un vampire. A l'époque de mes seize ans, je l'ignorai, et j'appréciais simplement cet homme cultivé, intelligent, gentleman, agréable, prévenant. Pendant des années, il avait hanté mes pensées. Il continuait de les envahir fréquemment. Peut-être trop à mon goût.

Je me rappelais qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu, du jour au lendemain, sans mot d'excuse, ni rien d'autre. Cela ne ressemblait pas à l'image de l'homme galant que j'avais alors de lui. Puis de l'autre homme, si semblable et si différent, qui était venu s'installer à sa place, sur le banc du parc, où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver pour discuter, Thomas et moi, en milieu d'après-midi.

La suite, je m'en souvenais bien plus nettement. L'irruption de Démétri dans ma chambre à la fenêtre ouverte, pour faire entrer un peu de fraîcheur. Je ne me rappelais plus de ce qu'était la chaleur ou la froideur sur ma peau. Seulement que l'un était agréable par rapport à l'autre.

Puis la douleur à la tempe, précédent une autre bien plus terrible, horrible. Je m'arrêtais là dans mes souvenirs. Inutile de chercher plus loin. Je préférais tenter de me rappeler mes jeunes années d'humaines. Bien qu'il y avait peu de chance que j'y arrive, désormais. C'était déjà trop tard.

**_________________________________________________**

Edward ne rentra pas de la nuit – il me sembla qu'il se trouvait dans une chambre, mais je le percevais moins bien, ces derniers temps, et le tout me restait flou et indistinct - et nous partîmes sans lui au lycée. Tandis que je sortais de ma voiture, nous le sentîmes qui arrivait. Je fus la seule à me retourner, brièvement, vers lui. Il s'avançait lentement et tranquillement vers le parking. Je me détournai et allai en classe. Je préférai ignorer ce qu'il mijotait, tant que cela me permettait de pouvoir un jour connaître l'amitié de Bella. C'était tout ce qui m'importait. Le voir un peu heureux, aussi, et qu'il sorte de sa souffrance.

A midi, Alice nous prévint qu'Edward ne déjeunerait pas – c'était peut-être une acception un peu large de l'idée – avec nous. Elle m'envoya un sourire rayonnant. Elle était heureuse de ne pas être la seule à attendre impatiemment de pouvoir parler à Bella, bien que je sois sans doute moins expansive et expressive qu'elle.

Rosalie passa devant lui, le regard hautain. Jasper lui adressa un œillade encourageante, tandis qu'Emmett était incrédule. Alice souriait largement.

_Ne nous fais pas passer pour des goujats_, le prévins-je. _Il n'y aurait plus aucune chance que les visions d'Alice se réalisent._

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

Je passai le reste du repas à me concentrer pour ne pas écouter la conversation. Il était évident que j'aurais pu l'entendre sans problèmes aucun – et même en avant-première -, mais je préférai m'en abstenir. Edward devait mettre quelques points au clair. Et puis, Bella aussi, à voir l'expression qu'elle affichait.

A force de me concentrer sur tout et n'importe quoi – l'administration du lycée devrait sérieusement envisager de repeindre cette cantine -, l'heure passa rapidement, et bientôt, nous nous levâmes d'un même mouvement pour les cours de l'après-midi.

Les autres passèrent en un large cercle pour éviter la table d'Edward, je passais juste à côté pour emprunter la sortie qui me rapprochait le plus du gymnase.

- Tu n'es pas censé rire, entendis-je.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais aussi nettement la voix de Bella, douce, avec une once de reproche. Je souris. Visiblement, Edward se faisait un malin plaisir de la taquiner. Pour masquer ses véritables sentiments ? Il était vrai qu'avoir un soupirant amoureux et vampire avait de quoi effrayer. Mais j'avais la certitude que si Bella se trouvait actuellement en face d'Edward, elle ne devait pas avoir le même sens de la peur que les autres êtres humains. _Eux_, ils nous évitaient, ne nous côtoyaient pas. Leur instinct de survie le leur indiquait.

Quoique, Thomas s'était avéré être un vampire, et il avait eu sur moi l'effet d'un véritable aimant.

Jouant distraitement – à mes yeux – du ballon de volley, je repensai à lui. Combien n'aurais-je pas donné pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ? Il était un élément de mon passé auquel je désirais plus que tout me rattacher. Il avait été le prélude de mon existence présente. Et il guidait encore mes pas. C'était à cause – ou grâce – à lui que je me trouvais ici.

C'était pour lui, pour le retrouver, pour savoir pourquoi est-ce qu'il se trouvait dans ce parc, à discuter avec une simple humaine – fascinée par lui -, que j'avais quitté Volterra. A l'époque, je pensai avoir tout, là-bas – une famille, quelqu'un qui m'aimait, à défaut que moi je l'aime – et j'avais plié bagages lorsque Démétri et Aro avaient refusé de m'indiquer où est-ce que je pourrais le trouver. Même absent, même introuvable, il me semblait encore ressentir le magnétisme de Thomas, alors que les seuls souvenirs que j'en avais été ceux d'une faible humaine admirative.

Tout cela pour dire que la fascination qu'exerçait alors Thomas sur moi, je la retrouvai dans l'expression de Bella, que je n'avais pu m'empêcher de capter, de temps à autre, à table. Je ne savais pas encore si je considérais cela comme une bonne chose. Cela pouvait s'avérer dangereux pour elle. Nous étions des vampires, tout de même. Et Edward était plus que quiconque tenté par son sang.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle survive. Ce devait être une personne étonnante pour qu'Edward lui accorde tant d'attention. Il me tardait de la connaître.

**_________________________________________________**

Alice ramena la voiture de Bella chez elle. Edward l'accompagna. Soit il tenait vraiment à veiller à ce qu'Alice ne l'approche pas, soit il voulait essayer de la voir une nouvelle fois. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait de la seconde solution, plutôt que de la première.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, je liquidais mes devoirs en quelques minutes et je me consacrai à mes photographies, que j'avais développées deux jours plus tôt. L'année de mes quinze ans, mon grand-père avait été ravi de son nouveau joujou, et il s'était fait un malin plaisir à nous prendre sous toutes les coutures, ma grand-mère et moi. Je redescendais au salon pour remplir et légender mon album photo. Je devais sembler encore plus nostalgique de mon passé que Rosalie désirait le recouvrir.

Emmett et Jazz engagèrent une partie d'échecs – avec huit plateaux, et leurs propres règles complexes. Rosalie alluma la télévision et s'étala d'un air maussade sur le canapé. Elle n'était pas très joyeuse, ces temps-ci.

Lorsque Edward et Alice rentrèrent, la seconde se précipita vers les ordinateurs – que Carlisle et Edward avaient du modifier un peu, les écrans tactiles répondant à des stimulations thermiques – et elle poursuivit son projet de garde-robe pour Rosalie, d'après la petite musique du programme que je reconnus.

S'il y avait bien une chose que je refusai, c'était qu'Alice s'immisce dans mes placards à vêtements, au-delà du raisonnable. Pour qu'elle ne m'en veuille pas trop non plus, je lui accordais un droit de regard, mais je conservai mon veto. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à me séparer de mes jeans, et de mes Converse, depuis les années soixante-dix. Ce n'était pas les mêmes, bien évidemment – Alice refusait la plupart du temps que nous portions deux fois les mêmes vêtements -, mais le style restait identique dans l'idée. La seule chose pour laquelle elle intervenait, était les jupes, et les pulls et tee-shirt. Je ne me laissais pas marcher sur les pieds – je pouvais devenir très convaincante - sinon je pourrais ressembler à une poupée Barbie, habillée par ses soins.

Edward, quant à lui, ne se tourna pas vers Emmett et Jasper pour rejoindre leur partie. Il n'y avait que Alice et moi pour accepter de jouer avec lui. Alice parce qu'elle voyait ses mouvements dès lors qu'Edward les décidait, et était à égalité avec lui qui les lisait dans ses pensées. Quant à moi, j'étais trop obligeante. Mon don ne m'était pas très utile, il nécessitait de la concentration, et tout ce qu'Alice voyait – lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur notre partie – Edward le voyait également. Et je devais avouer que je conservais toujours l'espoir de gagner un jour.

Il aurait été amusant que Bella joue avec Edward. Juste pour le voir privé de son don.

Le son doux des accords du piano retentit. Je relevai la tête, abandonnant mon ouvrage. Edward se remettait à jouer ? Je l'observai, une once de sourire sur les lèvres. Mieux que de jouer de nouveau, il recommençait à composer.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et éclata de rire, ce qu'il tenta d'étouffer, en vain. Esmé apparut au rez-de-chaussée en une seconde, tandis que Rosalie fixait Edward, furieuse. Le regard d'Esmé fit plusieurs fois l'aller-retour avant d'encourager Edward à poursuivre. Tandis qu'il s'exécutait, un large sourire à peine réprimé, Rose sortit à grands pas de la pièce, furibonde. Emmett l'interpella, mais elle ne se retourna pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il à Edward.

- Je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit celui-ci.

Quel mensonge effronté.

- Continue de jouer, l'incita Esmé.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, les mains sur ses épaules, tandis qu'il reprenait. J'écoutai les accords qui se succédaient. C'était magnifique, une de ses plus belles compositions. Et je devinai aisément à qui elle était destinée.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

voilà la suite, et toujours merci aux lecteurs, aux reviewers (particulièrement à Hilaidora).

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

* * *

Lorsque Emmett rentra, lundi, très tôt dans la matinée, je fus la première qu'il vint voir, ce qui m'étonna. Je pensais qu'il se précipiterait aux côtés de Rosalie. Quelque chose devait vraiment le tracasser.

Je m'étonnai qu'Edward ne soit pas avec lui. Je me concentrai brièvement, pour essayer de le trouver. Je distinguais avec peine une pièce, assez sombre, bien que cela ne faisait pas grande différence pour nous… une chambre, peut-être, la même que l'autre fois. Son esprit m'était bien moins perceptible qu'auparavant ; conséquence des changements qui s'opéraient en lui. Il n'était plus le Edward que je connaissais.

Edward était vraiment étrange, me dit-il, en s'asseyant en tailleur, sur le tapis du salon, où moi-même je m'étais installée, pour achever mon album photo de mes années d'adolescence.

J'abandonnai là mes photographies. Emmett en tripota vaguement une. Elle représentait ma grand-mère et moi, dans le parc, en tenue d'après-midi.

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça.

- Comment était-il ? m'enquis-je.

- Il est parti voir une humaine dormir, c'est pour dire. Et il m'a tanné pour qu'on rentre cette nuit, parce que la visite de Peter et Charlotte l'inquiétait, alors qu'on ne va pas pouvoir aller en cours avant mercredi.

En effet, Alice nous avait prévenu, jeudi soir, que les amis de Jasper projetaient de venir. Ils devaient arriver dans la journée, et Edward n'avait pas été des plus ravis. Il s'inquiétait pour Bella.

Je m'attardai plus avant sur les détails de l'esprit d'Edward. Cela demandait bien plus de concentration qu'auparavant... Les éclats de lueur parvenaient à filtrer les rideaux de la pièce où il se trouvait, et je distinguai effectivement une chambre, avec un lit en son centre. Le tout était extrêmement flou. Edward était assis, sans doute, d'après la perspective. Il contemplait la forme qui dormait sur le lit. Il ne me fut pas très difficile de deviner de qui il s'agissait.

Je rouvris les yeux. Emmett ne m'avait pas interrompue, sachant ce que j'étais en train de faire.

- Tu te trompes, Emmett, lui dis-je. Ce n'est pas _une_ humaine, qu'il est allé voir. C'est Bella. Celle qu'il aime. Son âme sœur.

Emmett haussa un sourcil.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, murmura-t-il. En gros…

- Désormais, continuai-je, je suppose qu'elle représente pour lui ce que Rose peut être pour toi. Tu te vois éloigné de Rosalie ? Je suis sûre qu'alors même que nous discutons, tu meurs d'envie d'aller la rejoindre.

Emmett eut une moue sceptique, il avait du mal à envisager les choses de cette manière.

- Elle est à l'étage, précisai-je.

C'était parfaitement inutile, Emmett le savait. Mais c'était une manière que j'espérai convenable et douce de le congédier. Après tout, ceci avait beau nous toucher de près, nous n'étions pas concernés plus que ne l'étaient Edward. Et Bella.

Je regrettai que nous ne puissions pas aller en cours d'ici mercredi, à cause du soleil, qui, dès dimanche, nous avait fait l'heur de nous accorder quelques rayons ; nous empêchant ainsi de nous présenter au lycée. Je brûlai de savoir ce qui allait se passer, concrètement, maintenant qu'il avait décidé de cesser de se voiler la face en espérant pouvoir rester loin d'elle.

**_________________________________________________**

J'appréciais beaucoup Charlotte. Je trouvai qu'elle était très douce, gentille. Elle était aussi petite qu'Alice, avec des cheveux d'or blanc. Cela me faisait du bien de discuter avec d'autres vampires, autres que ceux de ma famille. Surtout que depuis qu'Edward était obnubilé par Bella, je me sentais parfois un peu seule. Rien de désagréable. Mais pas vraiment agréable non plus.

Ce que j'aimais chez Charlotte, c'était qu'elle était au moins aussi curieuse que moi.

Dans la nuit de lundi à mardi, alors que nous revenions du champ Rainier, après notre partie de football - à laquelle Edward ne s'était pas présenté, même si Emmett avait laissé un mot pour lui, dans l'espoir qu'il se joigne à nous – elle m'avait interrogé sur Edward.

- Edward n'est pas très présent, fit-elle remarquer.

J'eus un mince sourire.

- Il… traverse une période difficile.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas lui avouer la vérité.

Mes maigres justifications sur l'état d'Edward ne furent pas très utiles, compte tenu de l'air presque revêche qu'il afficha en rentrant, mardi, dans l'après-midi. Il se dirigea droit vers le piano, et joua de manière un peu trop impétueuse. Je supposais qu'il tentait de brouiller les pensées des autres. Il aurait au moins pu faire un effort de politesse. Jasper et Alice faisaient leurs adieux à Peter et Charlotte, et je voyais leur regard se poser par intermittence sur Edward – dont les doigts se posèrent avec moins d'insistance sur le clavier, au bout d'un moment.

Je me levai, pour saluer une dernière fois les amis de Jasper, lorsque celui-ci déclara, d'une voix prudente et méfiante :

- Si vous croisez encore Maria, adressez-lui mes salutations.

Intérieurement, j'espérai que _nous_, nous ne la croiserions pas. La dernière fois, nous avions du quitter Calgary dans l'heure. Depuis, Jasper lui avait signifié de rester à l'écart.

- Je ne pense pas que cela arrivera de si tôt, répondit Peter en riant. Mais si cela venait à se produire, je le ferai.

Ils s'étreignirent et j'en fis de même avant de retourner au dessin de ma prochaine peinture. Edward les salua brièvement. Vraiment très brièvement.

- Peter, Charlotte.

- Ce fut agréable de te revoir, Edward, dit simplement Charlotte.

Elle était décidément trop obligeante face à ce goujat.

_Tu faillis à ta réputation de gentleman, Edward_, pensais-je à son adresse.

Trente secondes plus tard, il se trouvait dans sa voiture. Alice me lança un regard insistant, et je me plongeai dans son esprit. Ah, d'accord. Il devait complètement psychotique. A moins qu'il ne saisisse cette excuse en or – encore que cela était discutable – pour rejoindre Bella à… Port Angeles, à ce qu'il me semblait.

J'espérai qu'il n'y aurait plus beaucoup de temps à attendre avant qu'Alice et moi puissions parler à Bella. Une fois qu'Edward y aurait enfin agréé.

J'étais impatiente d'être demain. Nous pourrions aller en cours, et les choses pourraient avancer. Un peu.

**_________________________________________________**

Le début de la nuit fut plus ou moins mouvementé. Carlisle avait fait preuve de beaucoup d'élégance, je trouvai, bien plus que si Edward s'était chargé à sa place de retrouver le criminel, qui allait passer d'agréable jours en prison, à moins qu'il ne soit extradé au Texas. Puis, à son retour, Edward était déjà parti chez Bella – la regarder dormir déclenchait chez lui une véritable fascination, à ce qu'il semblait.

Et nous, nous nous étions adonnés à nos occupations habituelles. Je peignais la lande où j'aimais aller, à Volterra, après avoir terminé le dessin, en fin d'après-midi.

Je prenais mon temps. Cela me plaisait, de faire les choses à une allure raisonnable, presque humaine. Cela me réconciliait avec mon ancienne nature, certainement. Une pâle réminiscence de celle que j'étais alors.

Quand nous dûmes nous préparer à partir pour le lycée, je devinai que Rosalie hésitait entre deux humeurs. De un, l'irritation. L'autre étant la satisfaction. La première, car Edward avait décidé d'aller chercher Bella au passage. La seconde, parce qu'ainsi, cela lui permettait d'exhiber sa rutilante M3. Cette hésitation la rendait d'autant plus revêche.

Si Edward avait – enfin – décidé de s'occuper de Bella comme un gentleman amoureux se devait de le faire, cela signifiait qu'Alice et moi n'avions plus beaucoup de temps à attendre avant de pouvoir mettre sur pied cette amitié, encore expectative, mais si évidente et certaine à la fois. Surtout qu'Alice m'avait prévenu que Bella était au courant de notre… condition.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, j'en étais heureuse. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais être dans un tel état de savoir qu'une humaine avait deviné en nous l'existence de vampire, alors que pendant trente ans, j'avais œuvré à éviter que cela n'arrive. C'était assez paradoxal.

Je trépignais d'impatience, moins qu'Alice, cependant. Mais moi, au moins, je savais me faire discrète. Le cours de maths se termina en retard, et tout le monde était déjà installé depuis un moment lorsque j'arrivai.

Je sautillais presque littéralement, après avoir pris mon plateau, vers la table où ma famille déjà là. Je gardai un immense sourire fixé sur mon visage. Edward et Bella mangeaient à la même table que la semaine dernière. Jasper m'adressa un regard peu amène. Ce n'était rien en comparaison de Rosalie qui fulminait, malgré les exhortations au calme d'Emmett.

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, m'indiqua Alice, en guise de salutations, tandis que je m'asseyais à côté d'Emmett.

Je souris.

- Pourrais-tu éviter de suinter la satisfaction et le contentement, Claire, grogna Jasper. Toi plus que les autres devraient t'insurger.

- N'est-ce pas Emmett qui disait qu'il fallait relativiser ? répliquai-je. Et bien, appliquez ça. Ça ne peut pas vous faire de mal. J'ai confiance en Edward, en Bella…

Rosalie poussa un grognement sourd. Heureusement inaudible pour les humains.

- Et en Alice, achevai-je.

Celle-ci arborait une mine étrange. Horrifiée ? Personne d'autre ne le remarqua.

Je me concentrai, tâchant de m'imprégner de ce qu'Alice avait vu. Je frémis d'horreur, et serrai les poings. Alice posa sa main douce sur la mienne. Je préférai m'éloigner de l'esprit d'Alice.

_Tu as intérêt à faire gaffe, Edward. Si tu tiens à la vie…_

Je préférai me concentrer sur autre chose. Par exemple, sur ce qu'il allait se passer, une fois que nous serions de retour à la maison. J'espérai sincèrement que encore, nous éviterions la rixe. Quoique, Rosalie était vraiment en colère contre Edward. Jasper également. Mais cela ne servirait sans doute pas à grand-chose de se disputer.

Bella était au courant pour nous, et que Rose le lui fasse ravaler ou non, cela ne changerait rien. Et puis, Alice avait dit qu'elle ne parlerait pas. Alors elle ne parlerait pas. J'avais confiance en elle.

Bien évidemment, lorsque nous rejoignîmes les voitures, Edward était déjà parti. Il valait mieux, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne se trouve pas dans les parages immédiats. Nous fûmes rapidement à la maison. Rosalie virevolta vers le salon, Emmett à ses basques, Jasper attendait qu'Alice le suive ; mais celle-ci lui indiqua de partir devant.

- Je ne suis pas sûre… je ne sais pas, pour samedi, me murmura-t-elle. Ils vont être seuls.

Elle semblait véritablement torturée. Je l'étais également ; je revoyais sa vision, préférais m'en éloigner la vue.

- Il l'aime, non ? dis-je, plus pour moi-même. Nous devons avoir confiance en lui. Pour qu'il puisse y croire.

- Cela va être très difficile, Claire.

- Il y arrivera, j'ai confiance.

Alice pinça les lèvres et nous allâmes à notre tour dans la maison. Rosalie tournait en rond dans le salon. Elle attendait le retour d'Edward avec impatience, apparemment prête à lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. Et Jasper ne faisait rien pour la calmer.

- Vous êtes ridicules.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi. Esmé sortit de la cuisine et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte, la mine inquiète. Elle n'aimait pas les conflits ; et elle était heureuse de voir Edward un peu plus gai, ces derniers jours.

Ce fut les seules paroles qui furent prononcées, jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rentre. Je gardai mon regard fixé sur Rosalie. Elle ne déclencherait pas de combat. Je l'en empêcherais.

- Elle ne dira rien, assura Edward.

Rosalie gronda.

- Il a raison, appuya Alice. Nous ne courrons aucun risque de ce côté-là.

- Admettons, intervint Jasper. Mais si jamais cette histoire tourne mal, nous serons tous touchés.

- Bien sûr, mais tout ira bien, assurai-je.

- Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais !? s'insurgea Rosalie en m'adressant un feulement rauque.

- Carlisle y arrive bien ! m'exclamai-je. Pourquoi pas lui !

- C'est totalement différent, murmura Edward.

- Toi, tais-toi ! sifflai-je. J'essaie de te défendre. Un peu d'aide n'est pas de trop cependant !

Il se tint coi.

- De toute façon, il est hors de question que nous partions, assurai-je.

- Ah oui ? gronda Rosalie.

- Edward en serait incapable.

- Ce n'est qu'une humaine ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Et alors !? Ne l'aime-t-il pas ? répliquai-je. Il est tout autant incapable de s'éloigner d'elle que toi d'Emmett, ou qu'Alice de Jasper, et d'Esmé de Carlisle ! Il a enfin quelqu'un avec qui être !

Mes paroles semblaient venir plus vite que mes pensées.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'il redevienne comme avant ? Il a le droit d'être heureux ! Comme nous tous.

Le silence était poignant.

- Personne ne mérite d'être seul, conclus-je. Surtout lorsqu'il peut en être autrement. Je donnerai tout, absolument tout, pour vivre ça. J'ai déjà _tout_ donné, et je le referais sans hésiter, si cela pouvait me permettre de connaître cela. Vous n'avez pas le droit de le lui refuser, sous prétexte que Bella est humaine. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me retirer une amie, ni à Alice, juste parce que c'est une humaine. Alice a vu que l'on deviendrait amies, toutes les trois. Et je n'attends que cela.

Je me tournai vers Edward, avec un doigt accusateur.

_Et je serais vraiment, très, très contrariée, et irritée, si tu venais à lui faire du mal. Alors prendre garde à ce que tu fais._

- Je prends garde, Claire.

Sa réponse, comme ma mise en garde, était inutile. Bien sûr qu'il faisait attention. Mais je voulais qu'il sache que je tenais à Bella. Que je voulais vraiment devenir son amie. C'était peut-être une des seules choses qui me retenaient ici ; hormis ma famille.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

Pour Ewena : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir, et je suis contente que le personnage de Claire te plaise ; j'essaie de faire au mieux pour qu'elle paraisse réaliste… A propos du match de football, je dois avouer que je ne préfère pas rentrer dans la catégorie sport ; j'ai essayé, surtout pour le prochain chapitre (je sais maintenant en quoi consiste le baseball !!!), et pour la partie de foot, mais c'était plutôt catastrophique… alors j'ai préféré m'abstenir. Enfin bon, je te remercie pour tes encouragements.

Et merci également à Hilaidora, et mushu1.

En ce moment, ce qui a tendance à m'énerver et me déranger énormément, j'ai un peu de mal à écrire. Je sais parfaitement où je veux en venir, mais je n'arrive pas à y mettre les mots pour…

Enfin bref, voilà le chapitre 7, maintenant que le site marche enfin…

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

* * *

Le lendemain, j'étais encore plus impatiente que la veille ; bien que je ne pensais pas que cela fût possible. Je fus soulagée lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison. Il pleuvait à sauts. Edward ne rentra qu'aux environs de sept heures. Je l'avais brièvement aperçu avec Bella, dans la Volvo, devant chez elle, et je m'étais détournée de son esprit. Il m'était resté très flou, de toutes façons. Les changements auxquels il était sujet étaient vraiment… étranges. Mais certainement dans l'ordre des choses.

Je fixai la pluie diluvienne qui se déversait à l'extérieur, par la fenêtre du salon. J'étais seule, debout au milieu de la pièce, je venais de rentrer de la chasse. Edward s'approcha et se posta à côté de moi.

- Je vais demander à Alice de m'accompagner, pour chasser, demain après-midi. J'espère que cela ne t'ennuie pas.

_Non, bien sûr. Elle ne résisterait pas à la tentation d'aller lui parler, si elle savait que tu n'étais pas là. _

Il eut un mince sourire.

- J'espère que toi, tu résisteras. Je préfère que tu restes. Je sais que si quelque chose… arrivait, durant mon absence, tu serais en mesure de…

_Ne t'en fais pas, je veillerai sur elle, pour toi._

Il me remercia dans un murmure.

_Parle-moi d'elle, _demandai-je.

Il me regarda avec une pointe de curiosité et d'étonnement.

_Je voudrais la connaître. _

- Elle est très maladroite, me dit-il avec un sourire. En venant à table, ce midi, elle a trébuché deux fois, alors que le sol est parfaitement plat.

Je souris.

- Elle a beaucoup de cœur. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on s'occupe d'elle, elle aime être forte – alors qu'elle est si fragile. C'est très paradoxal. Elle a le sens des responsabilités, et connaissant sa maladresse, elle est prudente. Elle est têtue, elle ne lâche rien tant qu'elle n'a pas obtenu quelque chose. Je crois qu'elle te ressemble un peu, elle devine énormément de choses. Elle a tout de suite su que nous n'étions pas… que nous étions _plus qu'humain_, pour reprendre ses mots. Elle a aussi le don de se fourrer dans les ennuis, rien qu'entre moi, et ce qui s'est passé mardi…

Il s'interrompit, ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Il en parlait avec tellement de ferveur… comme si c'était vraiment fascinant. Il reprit finalement, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Elle paraît plus mature que les autres humains. C'est vraiment très étonnant. Elle a toujours des réponses inattendues à mes questions. Je ne suis pas habitué, c'est… déroutant.

_Pour une fois que quelqu'un peut te surprendre !_

Il rit.

- Ses cheveux ont un reflet roux, au soleil.

_Tu l'as vue, lundi ?_

- Oui.

_Tu l'aimes vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?_

- Plus que tu ne peux te l'imaginer. Elle… hante littéralement mes pensées. C'est comme si… du jour au lendemain, elle était devenue le centre de mon univers, que tout tournait autour d'elle.

_Je suis heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérites plus que n'importe qui._

- J'aimerai pouvoir en être aussi sûr que toi.

_Ça se passera bien, samedi. J'ai confiance en toi._

- J'aimerai tellement que tu aies raison. Alice…

- Ces visions sont subjectives, Edward. Tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance en toi, répétai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien.

_J'espère que j'aurais bientôt le droit de lui parler._

Il m'adressa un regard peu amène.

- Tu es presque aussi agaçante qu'Alice. Sauf que tu utilises le chantage affectif.

_Et ça marche ?_

- Non.

Il ébouriffa mes boucles auburn avant de s'éloigner dans les escaliers.

_Pour le moment._

**_________________________________________________**

Edward venait tout juste de quitter la maison. Il était revenu tout juste deux heures auparavant, de chez Bella, et il y retournait. Pour passer la journée _entière_ avec elle. Seul.

Les paris tenaient à cinq contre deux. Alice et moi d'un côté, et les autres contre nous.

J'affichais une assurance et une confiance dont j'étais loin de ressentir la totalité. J'étais bien plus anxieuse que je ne le laissais paraître – sauf à Jasper, peut-être – si bien que j'étais incapable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit.

Je décidai d'aller chasser, bien que j'y sois allée seulement jeudi. Alice m'accompagna. Alors que nous courrions en direction de la frontière canadienne, Alice me dit :

- Trois des nôtres vont bientôt arriver.

- Nous les connaissons ?

- Non.

Edward allait devenir intenable quand il saurait ça. Déjà qu'avec Peter et Charlotte, il était au bord de la crise d'anxiété ; mais avec trois vampires inconnus, il allait devenir pire que surprotecteur. En prenant en compte le fait que Bella s'en sorte indemne cet après-midi.

- Tu crois que ça va aller ? demandai-je.

- Pour le moment… je crois que ça ira. Mais… tout est tellement changeant le concernant… c'est extrêmement déroutant.

- J'ai de plus en plus de mal à saisir son esprit, avouai-je.

Les sourcils d'Alice se haussèrent brièvement, interrogateur.

- Je suppose que… découvrir ce qui le liait à Bella, modifie en profondeur sa manière d'appréhender les choses, de voir les gens, de les percevoir. Il découvre toute une facette de nouveautés. Je pouvais le voir à Denali, mais je crois que s'il y retournait, je ne le verrai pas. Il n'est plus tel que je le connaissais.

Alice hocha la tête, pensive. Une vision fugace la traversa, et je retins une grimace.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre que tout va bien aller.

J'avais presque l'impression de me convaincre moi-même…

- On n'a même pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ! ajoutai-je.

- Edward est vraiment insupportable. Quand il rentrera, il aura intérêt à vouloir venir avec elle à la maison. Je ne supporterai pas d'attendre plus longtemps.

Je souris. Moi aussi, il me tardait de la connaître.

- Vous allez au bal, ce soir ? demandai-je après un instant.

- Non, répondit Alice. On ira au bal de fin d'année. Ce sera mieux.

J'imaginai qu'elle espérait pouvoir pomponner Bella. J'étais impatiente de voir ça…

- De toute façon, je suppose que tu n'irais pas ? ajouta Alice, presque hargneuse.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer. Les froufrous, robes et smokings, les slows, très peu pour moi. Et puis la danse n'avait plus vraiment d'attrait à mes yeux depuis les années quatre-vingt.

Le vent nous envoya directement la fragrance de plusieurs cerfs ; et la conversation s'en tint là. Je me concentrai brièvement, oubliant ma sœur près de moi, qui m'imitait. En quelques secondes, je repérai les animaux et portait mon choix en fonction de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Je m'élançai.

En quelques secondes j'atteignis ma proie ; l'affaire fut promptement réglée, il avait eu à peine le temps de relever la tête que j'étais sur lui. Son sang chaud – si différent et tellement moins agréable que le souvenir de celui d'un humain – coula dans ma gorge, se répandit dans tout mon corps. Je poursuivis ma chasse. Un puma ou un ours serait idéal pour me distraire un peu.

**_________________________________________________**

Je sortis de ma chambre, arrangeant le col de la chemise que je venais de passer ; il valait mieux se changer après une partie de chasse. Tout en passant dans le couloir, je croisais Alice qui m'adressa un sourire lumineux avec un clin d'œil. Je me stoppai et me concentrai pour percevoir l'esprit d'Alice où brillaient avec précision les deux possibilités d'avenir pour Bella, aucune n'avait le dessus sur l'autre. Parts égales.

En une seconde, je me retrouvai au salon, où Emmett et Jazz regardaient un match de baseball.

- Vous me devez trois cent dollars chacun, et j'ajoute les dernières Converse que j'ai vues. Je vous donnerai la facture.

Emmett me jeta un regard noir. Je lui souris avec toute l'hypocrisie dont j'étais capable.

- Merci les garçons.

Emmett gronda et je lui envoyai un clin d'œil.

**_________________________________________________**

Il était sept heures lorsqu'Edward rentra. Le sourire de mon frère, léger mais franc, était agréable à voir. Il s'était changé rapidement, et j'avais à peine eu le temps de lui dire qu'on l'attendait dans la matinée, avec Bella. Il rit. Il me semblait que cela faisait des lustres que son rire, un vrai et franc rire, n'avait pas retenti à nos oreilles.

En fait, je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu un tel rire venant de lui. Je commençai tout juste à percevoir les changements dont il était affecté, et qui rendait son esprit flou à mes introspections, lorsqu'il n'était pas près de moi. Je trouvai cela absolument… magnifique.

Je trépignai d'impatience, Alice avait confirmé qu'Edward viendrait avec Bella. Rosalie avait poussé un grognement de rage, en marmonnant des injures qu'il ne valait mieux pas que notre frère entende. Emmett et elle étaient à présent dans leur chambre.

Pour patienter, je me remettais au développement de mes photos. Une de mes dernières pellicules ; datant tout juste du mois précédant ma transformation.

J'étais en train de faire tremper une photo où je me trouvais dans la voiture - Grand-père m'apprenait sans doute à conduire, à ce moment-là – quand j'entendis le ronflement du moteur de la Chevrolet de Bella. Je terminai aussi vite que je pouvais me le permettre, et je sortis précautionneusement de la chambre noire, au moment où Edward disait, au rez-de-chaussée :

- Où sont Alice, Jasper et Claire ?

J'entendis Jasper et Alice descendre les escaliers, et je me dépêchai de les rejoindre. Je m'arrêtai en haut de l'escalier pour voir Alice qui embrassait Bella sur la joue, et elle ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer :

- Tu sens très bon, je ne l'avais pas encore remarqué.

Jasper se dirigea vers eux, et salua simplement Bella, sans trop s'approcher. Edward nous avait mis en garde.

- Bonjour, Jasper, répondit Bella de sa voix fluette, un peu aigue.

Intimidée, peut-être.

En une seconde, je fus près d'eux. J'adressais un grand sourire à Bella.

- Salut, Bella. Je suis contente que tu sois ici.

J'allai l'embrasser brièvement sur la joue. C'était vrai que son odeur était exquise. Freesia, sans aucun doute. Et lavande. Cependant, elle provoqua seulement la réaction habituelle qui m'éprenait en présence d'humain, que je parvenais presque facilement à oublier. J'adressai un clin d'œil à Edward, qui leva les yeux au ciel. Bella me sourit sincèrement.

- Je suis très contente de vous rencontrer. Vous avez une très belle maison.

- Merci, répondit Esmé. Nous sommes enchantés que tu sois venue.

Je ne la quittai pas des yeux. Pour une fois qu'on pouvait l'approcher ! Son regard se posa sur le piano d'Edward. Esmé remarqua elle aussi son intérêt.

- Tu joues ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Pas du tout. C'est un merveilleux instrument. Il est à vous ?

- Non, rit Esmé. Edward ne t'a pas dit qu'il était musicien ?

Si tel était le cas, c'était incorrigible de sa part.

- Jamais, affirma-t-elle en adressant un regard noir à Edward. Quoique j'aurais dû m'en douter, j'imagine.

Je ne comprenais pas trop ce que cela signifiait.

- Edward réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend, non ? s'exclama Bella.

Je ris avec Jasper. La révérence avec laquelle elle avait dit cela, l'évidence que cela semblait lui être, était vraiment drôle… et étrange.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas fanfaronné, le morigéna Esmé. Ce n'est pas très élégant.

- Juste un peu, tempéra Edward d'un air joyeux.

_On va te croire, Edward. _

- En réalité, il a été trop modeste, intervint Bella.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais…_

Edward sourit, tandis qu'Esmé lui enjoignait de jouer, pour Bella.

- Tu viens juste de dire que fanfaronner était mal élevé.

- J'aimerai t'écouter, insista Bella.

Du moment que Bella le lui demandait, il ne pouvait refuser. Il fut poussé par Esmé vers l'estrade, et il entraîna Bella avec lui. Il commença à jouer le morceau préféré d'Esmé. Un hymne à l'amour que se portait Carlisle et elle. Bella en restait ahurie, ce qui me fit rire. Je n'étais pas la seule, du reste.

Nous les laissâmes seuls, et je retournai à l'étage, pour poursuivre mes développements.

Je me demandai si j'aurais l'occasion de prendre quelques photos de Bella, si elle accepterait. J'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait un modèle superbe ; elle avait une telle douceur sur le visage, son regard était très expressif, et ses yeux, lorsqu'ils se portaient sur Edward, brillaient. L'amour qu'elle portait à mon frère était parfaitement lisible sur ses traits ; ce serait un véritable défi pour moi de pouvoir le rendre palpable, visible sur le papier glacé. Je ferais tout pour la convaincre.

**_________________________________________________**

Un peu plus tard, alors que j'étais en train de pendre mes tirages pour les faire sécher, on frappa à ma porte. Je terminai de suspendre les photographies avant de sortir de la chambre noire, dont je fermais soigneusement et rapidement la porte.

- Oui ? demandai-je à Alice et Jasper, qui étaient entrés dans ma chambre.

- Il va y avoir un sacré orage ce soir, me dit Alice.

- Partante pour une partie ? poursuivit Jasper. Emmett en a très envie.

Je souris et Jasper fut ravi de l'enthousiasme qu'il ressentait en moi, au vu de sa mine joyeuse. Un grognement tenu parvint de la chambre d'à côté. Nous nous figeâmes, avant de sourire. Nous étions que bien trop enclin à nous inquiéter d'un grognement qui n'était pas destiné à cet objectif. Alice sortit de ma chambre en sautillant, Jasper et moi la suivîmes.

- On peut entrer ? lança Alice, pimpante.

- Comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de Bella, en vérité.

- Venez, venez, nous cria Edward.

Il semblait plus joyeux et heureux que jamais. Cela faisait véritablement plaisir à entendre. Et à voir. Lorsque j'entrai à la suite d'Alice, qui s'était assise en tailleur au milieu de la pièce, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la posture de Bella, assise sur les genoux d'Edward. Elle semblait véritablement gênée, puisque ses joues rosirent d'une teinte absolument charmante.

- Nous avons cru que tu t'apprêtais à manger Bella et nous sommes venus voir si tu étais prêt à partager ton déjeuner, déclara Alice.

Quelle entrée en matière ! Qui eut le don de faire rire Edward, cependant. Le changement était véritablement… étonnant. Néanmoins pas désagréable.

- Navré, mais je n'en ai déjà pas assez pour moi, rétorqua-t-il en resserrant son étreinte sur Bella.

- En fait, indiqua Jazz en s'esclaffant, et avançant un peu, Alice annonce une vraie tempête pour ce soir. Emmett a envie de jouer. Tu en es ?

Le regard d'Edward pétilla, mais il ne répondit pas.

- Naturellement, tu viens avec Bella, murmura Alice.

- Ça te dit ? demanda Edward à Bella, aussi excité qu'un gosse le matin de Noël.

- Bien sûr, répondit-elle. Euh… quel rapport entre la météo et…

- Nous devons attendre qu'il y ait du tonnerre, pour jouer, expliqua Edward. Tu comprendras sur place.

- Il faut que je prenne un parapluie ?

J'éclatai de rire avec les autres.

- Elle en aura besoin ? s'enquit néanmoins Jasper.

- Non, répondit-elle. L'orage restera cantonné sur la ville. Le champ devrait être sec.

- Génial ! m'exclamai-je.

Jouer dans la boue n'était pas très agréable. Mais si comme Alice le prédisait – et elle ne se trompait jamais côté météo – il ne pleuvait pas sur le champ, ça promettait une soirée merveilleuse.

- Allons voir si Carlisle veut jouer, décréta Alice, en se levant.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! persifla Jazz.

Je souris. Je refermai la porte dernière nous et regagnai ma chambre.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

Et encore un grand merci aux lecteurs, particulièrement ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte, ou dans leurs favoris, et bien plus encore à ceux qui ont déposé des reviews, comme d'habitude Hilaidora mushu1, et aussi cleolys.

J'ai un peu avancé l'écriture, mais comme j'ai repris les cours, ça avance moins vite que je ne le voudrais... mais bon, ça avance quand même... Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

* * *

Je m'apprêtais à lancer, lorsqu'Alice eut un hoquet de frayeur. En une seconde, il fut près de Bella, et nous le rejoignîmes. Alice semblait… surprise.

- Alice ?

La voix d'Esmé reflétait son inquiétude et sa tension.

- Je n'ai pas vu…, murmura ma sœur. Je ne savais pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle, d'une voix calme.

- Ils ont voyagé beaucoup plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. Je me suis trompée sur leur trajectoire.

- Elle a changé ? interrogea Jazz, en adoptant une position protectrice, comme à chaque fois qu'il craignait un quelconque danger pour elle.

- Ils nous ont entendu jouer et ils ont bifurqué, avoua Alice, penaude.

Mes yeux se posèrent un instant sur Bella. Elle n'était pas en sécurité, ici. Elle devait s'éloigner. Tout dépendait de quand est-ce…

- Quand seront-ils là ? s'enquit Carlisle.

Edward se concentra.

- Moins de cinq minutes. Ils courent. Ils veulent jouer avec nous.

- Tu crois y arriver ?

Même Edward ne le pouvait pas. C'était trop loin.

- Non. Pas si je la porte… Et puis, la dernière chose souhaitable, c'est qu'ils flairent son odeur et se mettent en chasse.

- Combien sont-ils ? demanda Emmett.

- Trois.

- Trois ! répéta-t-il, bandant ses muscles. Qu'ils viennent donc !

Pour sûr que ça pourrait être… amusant. En tout autre circonstance. Edward était bien trop inquiet pour Bella, et je devais avouer que cela était bien fondé. Avec nous, passe encore, mais d'autres membres de notre espèce… ce n'était pas vraiment recommandable.

- Continuons à jouer, décida Carlisle. D'après Alice, ils sont juste curieux.

Moi aussi, j'étais curieuse. Et parfois, cela m'avait menée en chasse. Edward m'adressa une brève œillade peu amène. Je lui adressais mes excuses intérieurement.

- Ont-ils soif ? demanda Esmé.

La question n'était pas perceptible à Bella, d'après son léger froncement de sourcils. Edward secoua la tête de droite à gauche, et je fus assez soulagée. C'était déjà un point positif. Plus ou moins.

Edward dit à Esmé de prendre sa place et il se planta devant Bella. Je rejoignis le monticule, ne pouvant m'empêcher de scruter les environs. Edward indiqua à Bella de détacher ses cheveux, et de ne surtout pas bouger.

- Ça ne servira à rien, dit Alice. Je la flairerais à l'autre bout de la prairie.

Et moi, peut-être même de plus loin.

- Je sais, grinça Edward.

Carlisle, qui tenait la batte, frappa ma balle, mais pas très fort. Personne ne s'écartait du champ extérieur. Je me désintéressai de la partie pour fixer les arbres autour de nous.

Bientôt, je les entendis. Avant de les voir, l'un derrière l'autre. Je rejoignais Edward, pour me poster sur la droite de Bella.

Le premier mâle – aux cheveux châtains, coupés ras, comme l'autre - qui surgit s'arrêta pour laisser le second prendre la tête, un grand brun. Le troisième était une femelle aux cheveux flamboyant. Ils resserrèrent les rangs en s'approchant de nous. Leurs prunelles n'étaient pas d'un pourpre foncé, mais elles étaient tout de même bordeaux, assez sombre.

Le brun se plaça face à Carlisle – qui s'était avancé vers eux, prudent, Emmett et Jasper avec lui -, et prit la parole. Je reconnaissais l'accent français, dont j'avais fini par être presque totalement dépourvue, après des années de vie anglophone.

- Nous avons cru percevoir un match en cours. Je m'appelle Laurent.

- Je vous présente Victoria et James.

Indéniablement français.

- Carlisle, répondit mon père. Voici ma famille, Emmett et Jasper, Rosalie et Claire, Esmé et Alice, Edward et Bella.

Il ne désigna personne en particulier, sa main nous englobant tous.

- Vous accepteriez d'autres joueurs ? demanda Laurent, avec courtoisie.

- Nous venons juste de terminer la partie, répondit Carlisle, la même politesse dans le ton, mais ce sera avec plaisir. Vous comptez rester longtemps dans la région ?

- En fait, nous allons dans le Nord, mais nous étions curieux de voir qui habitait les environs. Nous n'avons rencontré personne depuis si longtemps.

Je supposai Jasper avait utilisé son don pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je n'en doute pas. Le coin est d'ordinaire désert, mis à part nous et les visiteurs occasionnels tels que vous.

- Où se situe votre terrain de chasse ? s'enquit Laurent.

- Du massif de l'Olympus à la chaîne côtière. Nous gardons une résidence permanente alentour. Il existe une autre colonie semblable à la nôtre près de Denali.

- Permanente ? répéta Laurent. Comment y arrivez-vous ?

Certainement pas en cédant à la tentation que le sang humain a sur nous.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous accompagner à la maison pour en discuter confortablement ? proposa Carlisle. C'est une longue histoire.

Ils tiquèrent à la mention de mot maison, mais Laurent fut celui qui manifesta le moins de réaction.

- Voilà qui est très alléchant et aimable, dit-il en souriant. Nous sommes en chasse depuis l'Ontario et nous n'avons guère eu le temps de faire un brin de toilette.

Je voulais bien le croire. Ils ressemblaient en tout point à des nomades. Des vêtements plus adaptés à la randonnée, assez usés, ils étaient nu-pieds.

Je n'aimais pas le regard de l'autre mâle. James. Quelque chose dans ses yeux me faisait penser à Démétri. Il étudiait chacun de nous avec précision et concision – je m'étais concentrée sur lui pour percevoir son esprit. Il darda son regard sur moi plus longtemps, puisque je le fixais.

- Ne le prenez pas mal, s'il vous plaît, poursuivait Carlisle, mais nous apprécierons que vous vous reteniez d'opérer dans les parages immédiats. Nous devons éviter d'attirer les soupçons, vous comprenez.

- Naturellement. Il n'est pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire. Nous avons mangé juste après Seattle, de toute façon.

Il éclata de rire, mais je n'y prenais pas garde. Le silence de la femelle, Victoria, et de James, me préoccupait davantage. Le mâle ne cessait de nous fixer, je le voyais à travers ses propres yeux.

- Nous allons vous montrer le chemin. Si vous voulez bien courir derrière nous… Emmett et Alice, accompagnez Edward et Bella pour récupérer la Jeep.

Une brise ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de Bella, répandant son odeur faiblement, mais suffisamment pour un vampire averti et sensible. Quelqu'un d'habitué à se fier à ses sens. Un traqueur.

Edward se tendit alors que James tournait la tête vers Bella pour la détailler. L'instant d'après, il se précipita vers elle, prêt à bondir. Je sortais de son aura.

Edward gronda, montrant ses dents. Je protégeais les flancs droits de Bella. Hors de question qu'il l'approche d'un seul millimètre.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Laurent, étonné.

Ni James, ni Edward n'esquissèrent le moindre mouvement. Celui-ci feinta sur le côté, Edward le contra. Instinctivement, je me décalai légèrement tant vers Bella que vers James.

- Elle est avec nous, affirma fermement Carlisle, envers James.

Laurent flaira tout à coup l'odeur de Bella. La compréhension illumina ses traits.

- Vous avez apporté un casse-croûte ? lança-t-il.

Edward gronda une nouvelle fois, lorsque Laurent avait fait un pas involontaire vers Bella, il recula.

- J'ai dit qu'elle était avec nous, répéta Carlisle, plus sèchement.

- Mais c'est une _humaine_ !

- Oui, confirma Emmett.

Il se rapprocha de Carlisle, sans quitter James des yeux. Celui-ci se redressa lentement, ne cessant de fixer Bella, les sens à l'affût. Je ne relâchai pas ma garde, tout comme Edward.

- J'ai l'impression que nous avons beaucoup à apprendre les uns des autres, dit Laurent, d'une voix calme, destinée à détendre l'atmosphère.

Je quittai James des yeux pour me concentrer sur Victoria. Elle nous fixait tour à tour ; son regard se posa sur moi, flatta ma position, ni défensive, ni offensive, mais prête à devenir l'une ou l'autre. Elle n'avait pas amorcé un seul mouvement.

- En effet, concorda Carlisle.

- C'est avec plaisir que nous accepterions votre invitation. Il va de soit que nous ne toucherons pas à la fille. Comme je l'ai dit, pas question d'empiéter sur votre territoire.

James le regard un bref instant, plus agacé qu'autre chose, et il échangea un regard avec Victoria. Cela ne me semblait pas vraiment de bon augure. Au contraire.

Carlisle finit par dire :

- Venez. Jasper, Rosalie, Claire, Esmé ?

Je cédai la place à Alice, pour me rapprocher de Carlisle, masquant toujours Bella.

- Allons-y, Bella, dit Edward d'une voix faible, presque nasillarde.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'orée des bois, Alice et Emmett en arrière, et une fois les arbres atteints, Edward prit Bella sur son dos et ils se mirent à courir.

Je reportai mon regard sur celui, calculateur, de James. Laurent adressa une brève œillade à James, qui inclina le menton d'un millimètre, me fixant tout à coup. Il me détailla, et adopta une position plus offensive.

Je comprenais mieux la logique de leur clan. Lorsque nous étions en solo – en traque - et que nous rencontrions les vampires que nous voulions ou d'autres, je parlais, Démétri observait. Il était bien meilleur traqueur que moi, du fait de son don. J'avais l'impression qu'il en allait de même pour eux. Laurent n'était pas leur chef de clan. C'était James.

- Claire, m'appela Esmé, d'une voix tendue.

Je partis à reculons, ne cessant de fixer James et Victoria, qui ne bougèrent pas.

**_________________________________________________**

Nous nous levâmes lorsque nous entendîmes le ronronnement bruyant de la camionnette de Bella, venant de la route, s'engouffrant dans le chemin. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entraient. Bella, dans les bras d'Emmett, Edward et Alice à leurs côtés.

Je ne quittai pas Laurent des yeux. Valait mieux prévenir que guérir. Emmett poussa un grognement sourd, tout en posant Bella près d'Edward.

- Il nous traque, annonça mon frère en fixant Laurent.

- C'est ce que je craignais, avoua-t-il, un air malheureux plaqué sur le visage.

Je n'arrivais pas à deviner s'il était sincère ou non. Jasper et Alice grimpèrent à l'étage, Rosalie rejoignit Emmett, dardant Bella d'une lueur peu amène.

- Que va-t-il faire ? demanda Carlisle, d'un ton glacial.

- Je suis désolé. J'ai tout de suite compris en voyant votre fils la défendre qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas.

- Pouvez-vous l'en empêcher ?

- Non. Rien ne l'arrête lorsqu'il a commencé.

Comme nombre de traqueur chevronné et suffisamment doué pour pallier aux attaques externes.

- Alors, nous serons les premiers, jura Emmett.

Nous n'avions pas d'autres options. Nous étions plus nombreux, qu'il soit seul, à deux ou à trois ; mais nous n'étions pas une bande de traqueurs ; j'étais la seule à avoir de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Et, à l'époque, je me reposais bien plus sur les aptitudes de Démétri que sur les miennes.

- Vous n'y arriverez pas. En trois cents ans d'existence, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel. C'est un tueur. C'est pourquoi j'ai intégré sa bande.

Je ne m'étais donc pas trompée. Il s'agissait bien du clan de James, et non celui de Laurent. Il détailla Bella avec perplexité.

- Vous êtes certains que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ?

Edward poussa un feulement extrêmement convaincant, qui amena Laurent à se replier légèrement. Ce n'était pas un combattant, ni un tueur. Il aspirait seulement à la tranquillité.

- Vous allez devoir choisir, lui indiqua Carlisle, grave.

Après un instant de réflexion, nous observant tour à tour, puis le salon.

- La vie que vous menez m'intrigue, révéla-t-il. Mais je refuse de me retrouver au milieu de toute cette affaire. Si je n'éprouve nulle animosité à votre encontre, je ne m'opposerai pas non plus à James. Je crois que je vais gagner le Nord, ce clan de Denali… Ne le sous-estimez pas, nous avertit-il. C'est un esprit brillant, et ses sens sont aiguisés. Il est tout aussi à l'aise que vous parmi les humains, et il n'attaquera pas de front… Je suis navré de ce qui vient de se produire, vraiment désolé.

Il baissa la tête, non sans jeter un nouveau coup d'œil à Bella.

- Allez en paix.

Après un dernier regard circulaire, qui nous engloba tous, il sortit rapidement.

- Où est-il ? demanda Carlisle.

- A environ cinq kilomètres de la rivière. Il opère un contournement afin de retrouver la femelle.

- Elle l'attend à la rivière, indiquai-je.

Je la percevais à peu près, plutôt floue.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé ?

- Nous l'attirons ailleurs pendant que Jasper et Alice emmènent Bella vers le sud.

- Et ensuite ?

- Nous le chassons.

Le plan me plaisait. Simple, pas difficile à comprendre ; peut-être plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. D'après Laurent, James n'était pas un débutant. Je le suivrais à la trace.

- J'imagine que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix, soupira Carlisle.

- Monte avec elle et échangez vos vêtements, ordonna Edward à Rosalie.

- Pourquoi ferais-je ça ? riposta-t-elle. Qu'est-elle pour moi ? Mis à part une menace… un danger que tu as décidé de faire peser sur nous tous.

Elle ne savait donc pas se retenir ? Elle n'avait donc aucune… aucun sentiment d'affection ? De compassion au moins ou autre chose ? Apparemment non, puisqu'elle refusait de seulement accorder cette petite faveur.

- Rose… soupira Edward, posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea, et il n'insista pas. Il se tourna vers moi, puis avisant mes vêtements, se tourna finalement vers Esmé. Il était vrai que, pour le peu que je connaissais de Bella, elle n'aurait pas trop apprécier le short assez court que je portais ; et j'étais presque aussi mince qu'Alice, alors qu'elle mesurait vingt centimètres de moins que moi. Esmé emporta Bella à l'étage.

- Claire, me dit Edward, va te changer, je t'ai pris des vêtements de Bella. On va avoir besoin de toi.

J'acquiesçai et filai à l'étage pour mettre le jeans et la chemise qu'Edward m'avait donnés. Le pantalon était un peu trop grand, j'y ajoutai une ceinture, mais il avait la bonne longueur. Je chaussais des Converse abîmées et je redescendis juste derrière Esmé et Alice, qui portaient Bella.

- Esmé et Rosalie prendront ta voiture, Bella, indiqua Edward.

Elle hocha la tête.

- Alice et Jasper, utilisez la Mercedes. Les vitres teintées vous seront utiles, dans le Sud. Nous quatre serons dans la Jeep, continua Carlisle. Mordra-t-il à l'hameçon ?

Je l'espérai de toute mon âme. Enfin, façon de parler. Nous fixions Alice, qui s'était immobilisée.

- Il vous suivra, finit-elle par dire. La femme se chargera de la camionnette. Nous devrions pouvoir partir après.

Elle était sûre d'elle.

- Alors, allons-y, déclara Carlisle en se dirigeant vers le cuisine.

Je lui emboîtai le pas, Emmett aussi, après un dernier baiser pour Rose. Edward alla serrer Bella contre lui. Il l'embrassa, brièvement, la fixa un instant, puis nous suivit.

Dix secondes plus tard, nous étions dans la Jeep, Edward conduisait, traversant le chemin à toute vitesse, Emmett et Carlisle à l'arrière, et moi en co-pilote. J'avais ramené mes genoux contre ma poitrine, le menton posé dessus, me concentrant, tâchant d'oublier le bruit du moteur, poussé à fond.

Je me concentrai pour trouver l'aura de James. Je la traquai, me rappelant la manière dont il percevait les choses, pour m'en imprégner, m'approcher de lui. Je le repérai.

D'après ce que je voyais à travers lui, il courait. Je tâchai d'écouter ce qu'il entendait. Le bruit de la route filtrait, pas très fortement. Il était loin… parmi les arbres, sur la droite de l'autoroute que nous empruntions, menant droit à Vancouver.

Je ne laissai pas l'aura du traqueur m'échapper une seule seconde, pas un seul instant, je ne le quittai. Il ne devait pas deviner que Bella n'était pas là, nous devions l'emmener avec nous.

J'écoutais, j'entendais, je voyais ; Edward aussi, à travers moi.

- Tu peux entendre ses pensées ? demanda Carlisle.

- Non, répondit Edward. Il est trop loin. Claire sait où il est. A l'Est, il nous suit.

Il se faisait plus proche à chaque seconde. Il s'arrêta. Il flaira notre trace, avant de se remettre à courir. Je continuai de le suivre ; il courait à l'allure où nous roulions, juste à côté de nous.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

* * *

Encore merci à ceux qui ont déposé des reviews, j'ai répondu à ceux pour qui je pouvais, je remercie les autres pour leurs encouragements. Et désolée du retard, j'ai eu des problèmes de connexion, cette semaine, ajouté à mes révisions du bac blanc, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire (mis à part mes lectures analytiques...) Je pense que la suite viendra mercredi, ou la semaine prochaine, au pire. J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira mieux mushu1.

Bref, voilà la suite, et bonne lecture.

**

* * *

**

Cœur de pierre

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

* * *

Il se méfiait, s'arrêtant souvent, nous flairant, puis après quelques secondes, repartait.

- Il faut qu'on s'arrête, murmurai-je.

Edward hocha la tête.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Emmett, sur le même ton.

- Si nous transportions un humain, nous aurions besoin de nous arrêter, répondit Edward.

Nous étions à deux cents kilomètres de Vancouver. Nous nous arrêtâmes quelques minutes. Je descendis, Edward me collant aux basques, sa main sur ma taille, son blouson masquant ma chevelure. Je m'astreignais à une démarche plus gauche, mais c'était difficile ; je faisais de mon mieux. Je fis semblant d'aller aux toilettes et rejoignis Edward, veillant à ce que mon visage demeure invisible.

Je remontai en voiture et poursuivais mon introspection. Il nous suivait toujours, ce qui était une bonne chose, nous étions à présent loin de Phoenix. J'espérais que notre stratagème marcherait encore un moment. Nous pouvions songer alors à nous occuper de lui.

Lorsque nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Vancouver, Edward se dirigea vers une route, sur la gauche, pour nous donner un léger temps d'avance. Dès lors que nous y étions engagés, il était trop loin, et je le perdais au fur et à mesure.

Edward stoppa la voiture en contrebas du chemin, au milieu de la forêt. Je restai dans la voiture, me concentrant tandis que je sentais de nouveau son aura, mes frères et mon père sortaient. Tout à coup, il s'arrêta. Il était trop loin pour qu'Edward l'entende.

Il prit trois profondes inspirations. Avant de pousser un grognement tenu. De rage, il balança son bras contre le tronc d'un arbre, qui craqua. Son hurlement de colère fut parfaitement audible à tous. Je perçus sa course. Il partait. Je le perdis.

Les garçons remontèrent dans la Jeep, et Edward démarra en trombe, et fit demi-tour aussi vite que le lui permettait la voiture. Il entra de nouveau dans mon champ de perception. Il courait à travers la forêt, qui longeait la route à grande vitesse. Soudain, il bifurqua vers la droite. Edward suivait ses mouvements en même temps que mes pensées, et il emprunta la première sortie. Vers l'aéroport.

James s'arrêta aux abords de l'aéroport, et s'astreignit à une démarche humaine. Il se fit encore plus flou dès qu'il mit un pied dans le hall. Trop loin. Trop de bruit.

Nous garâmes la Jeep sur le parking. Je me concentrai, tâchant de retrouver le vampire. C'était difficile, Emmett et Edward me portaient à moitié. Nous entrâmes dans l'aéroport. Je m'assis au milieu du grand hall, sur un banc inconfortable mais le brouhaha des humains me perturbait. Je n'arrivais qu'à voir des images floues. Plaquant mes mains contre mes tempes, je tâchai d'oublier les centaines de voix autour de moi. Je me remémorai son aura, la forme de son esprit, c'en était à mourir de frustration. Je savais qu'il était là, tout proche, mais impossible de m'approcher de son aura ; elle m'était inaccessible, trop lointaine.

La tête entre les mains, j'ouvris les yeux.

- Elle ne l'a plus, dit Edward. Il y a trop de bruit. Retournons à la Jeep.

Carlisle acquiesça, et Emmett me prit par le bras.

Le silence à peu près convenable de la voiture me fit du bien. Je m'affalai contre l'appui-tête.

- Tu ne le vois plus, Claire ? demanda Carlisle, d'une voix calme.

Je secouai la tête.

- Il est trop loin ; et avec tout ce bruit…

Un avion passa au-dessus de nous.

- Impossible, conclus-je, frustrée.

- Il est reparti à Forks ; pour reprendre la traque depuis le début, dit Edward.

Cela semblait logique.

- Appelle Rose et Esmé, pour savoir ce que fait la femelle, dis-je. Il va sans doute la rejoindre. Il ne peut pas se permettre jouer en solo, il sait que nous sommes tous contre lui.

Carlisle acquiesça et composa le numéro d'Esmé, elle répondit à la première tonalité. Je me concentrai sur Carlisle, pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

- On l'a perdu. Il a pris l'avion, indiqua Carlisle. On pense qu'il retourne à Forks, pour reprendre la traque, avec Victoria. Où est-elle ?

_- Nous l'avons suivi, elle est restée ici. Elle est allée chez Bella, pendant que son père travaillait. Elle a passé la nuit à fouiller Forks, les rues, le lycée. Rose l'a suivie, je veille sur Charlie._

- Nous arrivons le plus vite possible, répondit Carlisle. Nous sommes à l'aéroport.

_- Très bien, nous continuons de surveiller les environs._

Carlisle raccrocha et composa immédiatement le numéro d'Alice. Elle fut toute aussi prompte à répondre.

_- Carlisle_, entendis-je.

- Tout va bien pour vous ? demanda mon père.

_- Oui._

- On repart à Seattle par le premier avion, Rose et Esmé surveillent la femelle. Apparemment, elle a fouillé Forks pour trouver la trace de Bella. Inutile bien sûr. Nous sommes à l'aéroport. James nous a échappé. Claire n'a pas réussi à le suivre, il était trop loin, et il y avait trop d'interférence. Il vient de prendre l'avion. Nous rentrons à Forks, avec Rose et Esmé. Nous pensons qu'il y retourne pour reprendre la traque.

_- Je viens de le voir. Dans une pièce, avec pleins de miroirs, et de l'or qui forme une longue bande. Il y a une table noire avec une stéréo et un téléviseur, c'est là qu'il prend la cassette ; mais il la visionne dans une seconde salle, sombre et noire. Il attend là. Quelque soit la raison pour laquelle il a pris cet avion, elle l'a conduit à ces deux endroits._

Edward tendit la main vers le téléphone et Carlisle le lui donna sans hésitation.

- Tu peux me passer Bella, s'il te plaît Alice ? demanda-t-il.

Il était tendu. Nous l'étions tous. Nous nous tînmes un peu éloignés, Carlisle, Emmett et moi, histoire d'instaurer un semblant d'intimité, tandis qu'Edward parlait avec Bella. Il arborait des intonations douces qu'il ne me semblait pas lui connaître.

Lorsqu'il eut raccroché, nous partîmes immédiatement vers l'entrée de l'aéroport.

Carlisle se chargea des billets ; il appela Esmé pour la prévenir que nous allions arriver dans six heures. Nous avions encore cinq heures à tuer avant d'embarquer.

**_________________________________________________**

Il restait encore deux heures avant l'embarquement. Jamais le temps ne m'avait paru aussi long.

Emmett ne cessait de tourner en rond devant les bancs où nous nous étions installés, alors que je tentais de me concentrer pour voir si James n'avait pas voulu nous berner en prenant un soi-disant avion. J'en devenais dingue de le voir s'agiter de la sorte. Je plaquai ma tête dans mes mains, retenant un grognement sourd.

- Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir, Emmett, intervint Edward. Claire n'en peut plus.

A le voir tourner en bourrique, je me concentrai bien plus sur lui que sur James, et je tournai en même temps que lui. Il allait me rendre complètement folle à piailler d'impatience.

- Je te donne ma part du gâteau, Emmett, murmurai-je, si tu daignes t'asseoir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à Seattle.

Mon grand dadais de frère sourit et planta sa main sur mon épaule.

- Tu sais me prendre par les sentiments…

Il s'assit. Enfin. Je poursuivais mon introspection, mais cela me semblait de plus en plus inutile. James était bel et bien parti.

_Edward, tu as dit qu'il avait entendu la fin du numéro de Bella, c'est ça ?_

Mon frère fronça légèrement les sourcils, sortant de ses pensées, et acquiesça brièvement. Je hochai la tête, tandis qu'Edward m'interrogeait du regard.

_Je pensais juste que… si James est allé à Forks, pour rejoindre la femelle, il est possible… qu'ils aillent ensemble à Phoenix. _

Edward se redressa sur le banc, m'incitant à poursuivre d'un regard insistant.

_Je veux dire qu'il sait qu'elle n'est pas avec toi… alors, il pense peut-être qu'elle se tournera vers un endroit qu'elle connaît. Et il ne voudra pas y aller seul. _

- Tu penses tout de même qu'il va à Forks ? me demanda Edward.

_Démétri et moi aurions fait cela… Avec nos dons conjugués, nous n'avions pas de problèmes à trouver… ceux que nous recherchions. Nous nous rejoignions toujours avant la confrontation. Un soutien physique, je dirais. Aro tenait à ce que nous soyons une équipe. Tout dépend de si Victoria et James en sont une également. _

Edward resta songeur un instant, avant de secouer la tête.

- Elle a une foi énorme en lui. Elle croit en ses capacités, et ne doute pas de ce qu'il peut obtenir, en s'en donnant les moyens, elle le suivra pourvu qu'il lui demande. Quant à lui… c'est plus difficile. Il sait qu'il peut compter sur elle – elle est également douée pour se sortir de situation difficile - il se joue de cela. C'est un avantage pour lui, et il en profite. Il ne voudra sans doute pas se passer d'elle…

J'opinai une nouvelle fois. J'espérai que nous ne nous trompions pas de destination.

**_________________________________________________**

Je n'avais jamais éprouvé autant d'antagonisme envers les aéroports et les compagnies aériennes.

Nous avions à peine décollé au-dessus de Vancouver, que nous recevions un appel d'Alice, pour nous avertir qu'elle avait vu le vampire à Phoenix, chez la mère de Bella. Je crois bien que nous les cumulions. N'ayant pas d'autres choix, nous avions attendu patiemment la fin des cinquante minutes de vol que prenait le voyage Vancouver-Seattle. Et maintenant, nous attendions encore une fois à l'aéroport, de Tacoma cette fois-ci, pour monter dans l'avion qui nous mènerait à Phoenix. De là, nous – Edward, Emmett et moi – conduirions Bella à Chicago, pour l'y cacher, quelques temps.

Edward était plus tendu qu'un arc. Il était très soucieux, et extrêmement inquiet. Pour Bella. Il n'irait pas mieux tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas sous les yeux, juste à ses côtés. Sa tension m'exaspérait, et n'était pas vraiment propice à la réflexion. J'avais confiance en Alice, pour ce qui concernait la sécurité de Bella. Le problème ne venait pas de là, selon moi, mais plutôt de ce que James préparait.

Il n'avait pas rejoint Victoria, se contentant juste d'obtenir les informations qu'il désirait sur Bella. Il ne travaillait pas en équipe, mais seul, et c'était plus difficile d'anticiper ses faits et gestes.

Démétri et moi avions une mécanique bien rodée, à l'époque où j'avais fait partie des Volturi, et nous nous y tenions. En mission pour les Volturi, nous fonctionnions toujours ensemble, pour savoir dans quelle direction aller. Démétri repérait la position générale, puis nous nous séparions pour approcher les vampires. Démétri partait avec Jane et Félix, et moi avec Alec et Corin. Tandis que le petit groupe de Démétri se tenait en retrait, je m'occupais des paroles d'usages. Bien que plus jeune, j'étais bien plus pacifique et moins à cran que Jane et Félix sur ce plan-là. Heureusement que seul Démétri savait que c'était pour les surveiller que nous avions réparti les groupes de cette manière ; Jane et Félix ne l'auraient jamais accepté.

Un vampire qui agissait seul était bien plus imprévisible. Il pouvait se permettre de disparaître, pour revenir plus tard, de prendre son mal en patience ; il était maître de ses décisions.

Et celles-ci le menaient à Phoenix, où se trouvait Bella. De toute évidence, le petit détour de la femelle par le lycée de Forks n'avait pas été inutile à James. Et cela n'était pas bon pour nous.

**_________________________________________________**

L'avion venait enfin de décoller, dans un peu moins de quatre heures, nous serions à Phoenix. Je n'aimais pas savoir Edward si stressé et inquiet, c'était communiquant à un point inimaginable. Je regrettai que Jasper ne soit pas avec nous, il aurait pu calmer Edward, et me rasséréner par la même occasion.

Mon frère pianotait sur ses genoux. Ce n'était pas bruyant, mais cela n'en demeurait pas moins lancinant. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui que je voyais ses faits et gestes, non plus de mes propres yeux, mais à travers les siens, et son esprit. J'entendais les pensées qui tournoyaient autour de lui, mais je fus incapable de savoir ce qu'elles disaient : il les écartait au possible de son esprit, cela ressemblait pour moi à un bourdonnement incessant.

Je m'efforçai de me détourner, tant de ses mains que de son esprit, et je prêtai un œil au film qui était diffusé. Malheureusement pour moi, si je n'avais rien contre le jeu d'acteur de Jack Lemmon ou Tony Curtis, Marilyn Monroe avait le don de me sortir par les yeux. Même cela ne pouvait constituer une distraction acceptable. Vraiment merveilleux. Tout me faisait tourner en bourrique.

Emmett dut avoir pitié de moi – à moins qu'il ne soit exaspéré par mes soupirs, trop nombreux pour un vampire, ou mes dents qui grinçaient, car il demanda à Edward d'échanger de place, pour se mettre à côté de moi. Sortant un jeu de cartes de sa poche, il distribua les cartes pour un poker fermé. Nous n'étions que deux, mais tant pis, cela sera suffisant à me distraire ; et puis, Emmett était Emmett, même dans les pires situations, il trouvait toujours le mot pour rire ; enfin, très souvent du moins.

Lorsque les hôtesses de l'air nous indiquèrent de remettre nos ceintures pour l'atterrissage, Emmett me devait la révision complète de ma voiture – par Rosalie – ainsi qu'un nouvel appareil photo numérique. Quant à moi, je devrais m'acquitter de leur prochaine lune de miel. J'avais l'avantage de pouvoir choisir l'endroit, merci à mon brelan de valet pour avoir pu négocier ça.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

Purée, quelle semaine... et elle n'est même pas terminée, la suivante ne s'annonce pas mieux! Je profite des quelques minutes que j'ai pour poster, je posterai peut-être ce week-end, mais c'est pas encore sûr, j'arrive pas à trouver un peu de temps pour écrire... bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

Oh mon Dieu.

Alors là, je n'en revenais pas.

On était vraiment en _très_ mauvaise posture, si Bella n'était plus avec nous. Notre seul moyen de réduire James à néant venait de prendre la poudre d'escampette, et d'après ce que j'avais pu voir d'Alice, directement pour aller se jeter dans ses bras.

- Alice, demanda la voix pressante d'Edward – pire qu'inquiète, désespérée, affolée -, où est-elle partie ? Dis-moi que tu la vois !

Il semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ce n'était pas le tout, mais il allait falloir qu'on s'active un peu.

- Alice !

Des têtes se tournèrent vers nous, et dévisagèrent notre groupe.

- Calme-toi, Edward, dis-je, tu attires l'attention sur nous, ce n'est pas le moment.

Il m'adressa un regard noir, vraiment très peu amène. Je n'y pris pas garde.

- Bon, ne paniquons pas. On file au parking, prendre la voiture, en trouver une autre, et on file à cette salle. Tu pourras trouver la position approximative, Alice ?

- Je pourrais voir où va Bella.

- Bien, conclus Carlisle. Partons.

Nous nous dirigeâmes sans plus tarder vers le parking souterrain, et tandis qu'Edward, Jasper et Alice prenaient la Mercedes ; Emmett et moi choisirent, sous le regard circonspect de Carlisle, une Audi A6. Emmett prit le volant, tandis que je me concentrai sur Alice.

Ses visions n'étaient pas très agréables ; je ne préférais même pas imaginer l'état d'Edward, puisqu'il devait les percevoir de la même manière que moi.

Je tenais mes yeux fermés, me concentrant uniquement sur Alice. Je voyais Bella ouvrir la porte d'une maison, que je supposais être la sienne. Je la voyais entrer à l'intérieur et se précipiter vers le téléphone, composer un numéro. Elle demandait des nouvelles de sa mère. Puis après quelques instants, elle raccrocha, et sortit avec précipitation de la maison.

La suite nous fut précieuse, elle se mit à courir, et nous pouvions distinguer avec précision ce qui l'entourait. Je rouvris les yeux. Emmett collait au train d'Edward, le paysage devait défiler rapidement, pour n'importe quel humain ; pourtant, il me paraissait que nous n'allions pas assez vite.

Malgré cette impression, l'esprit de James s'imposa bientôt à moi, vague, tandis que je le cherchai. Nous étions proches.

Je le vis donner un coup dans la poitrine de Bella, ce qui l'envoya valser contre les miroirs ; sa tête tapa dedans de plein fouet. Il s'approchait lentement d'elle.

_- Très joli effet. _

Il paraissait presque… amical. J'utilisais ce genre d'artifice, pour charmer mes proies. C'était il y a longtemps.

_- Je me suis dit que cette pièce donnerait de l'ampleur dramatique à mon petit film. C'est pourquoi je l'ai choisie. Elle est parfaite, non ? _

Mes dents grincèrent, et un grondement s'échappa de mes lèvres tandis que je voyais son pied s'écraser sur le tibia de Bella, alors qu'elle tentait de rejoindre une autre sortie. J'entendis le craquement, qui résonna durement à mes oreilles, comme si j'y étais. Le hurlement de souffrance pure de Bella fut horrible.

James jubilait.

_- Souhaites-tu réviser ta dernière requête ?_

Elle poussa un nouveau cri de douleur lorsqu'il effleura sa jambe blessée.

_- Tu ne préférerais pas qu'Edward se lance à mes trousses ?_

_- Non_, murmura-t-elle, la voix éraillée. _Non, Edward, je t'en sup…_

Il ne la laissa pas finir. C'était un traqueur, il jouissait de sa souffrance, désirait son supplice, autant que celui d'Edward. Il l'envoya valser dans les éclats de miroirs brisés. C'était là son erreur. Bella se mit à saigner. Il s'était pris à son propre jeu, et il était à présent focalisé sur le sang de l'humaine face à lui. Il était assoiffé, il ne jouerait plus.

Le crissement des pneus retentit férocement, et je rouvris les yeux, quittant l'esprit de James, pour entrer dans le studio de danse avec les autres.

**_________________________________________________**

Edward poussa un grognement qui résonna dans toute la pièce, envoyant valser James à l'autre bout. Son regard horrifié se posa sur Bella, et un instant, il resta immobile, complètement incapable de savoir ce qu'il devait faire.

Emmett, Jasper et moi nous précipitâmes vers le vampire ; l'assaillant de toutes parts, à coups de dents, de mâchoires, de pieds, de poings. Il paraît, s'esquivait – toujours en direction de Bella. Le sang attisait mes sens, réveillait ma soif, me tenaillait l'estomac, mais certainement moins que lui. Même Jasper résistait, trop concentré sur notre tâche. L'éloigner le plus possible de Bella, Carlisle, Edward et Alice qui s'occupaient d'elle.

La pièce était emplie de nos grognements, des fracas de nos corps de pierre qui s'entrechoquaient, des craquements de nos mâchoires.

Emmett se dressa finalement derrière lui et l'emprisonna entre ses bras. Jasper s'apprêtait à en finir, mais je le retins. Prenant une courte inspiration, qui m'envoya pourtant les effluves de sang, je demandai :

- Connais-tu Thomas ?

Il se démenait, Jasper aida Emmett à le retenir. Je fixai James dans les yeux, qui fuyaient vers Bella, allongée au sol, donnant l'impression d'être presque complètement démente.

- Un nomade britannique, Thomas, est-ce que tu le connais ?

Il claqua des dents, je me reculai pour éviter ses mâchoires. Il eut un rictus moqueur.

- Vous n'êtes pas si différents de moi… Nous sommes tous des tueurs. Sentez ce sang qui…

Jasper le mordit à la gorge, j'y balançai mon poing. En quelques instants, ce fut terminé.

Nous arrachâmes quelques pièces du plancher, pour combustible de fortune. Jasper avait du mal à se concentrer, il serrait les poings. _Nous sommes tous des tueurs._

- Allez chercher de l'essence, le niveau est presque plein, dans l'Audi, dis-je.

Aucun de mes frères n'insista et ils sortirent rapidement, Emmett tenant Jasper par le bras, par précaution. Pour les mêmes raisons, je me tenais à distance de ma famille et de Bella, qui poussa un cri d'agonie. Je ne respirais pas. _Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire. _

Je secouai la tête, refusant d'entendre cette voix jaillissant de mes souvenirs.

- Ma main brûle ! cria Bella.

Elle sembla se redresser, et Edward la fixait avec horreur, totalement dépassé.

- Bella ?

- Le feu ! Arrêtez le feu ! hurla Bella.

Sa voix était pleine d'une souffrance sans bornes.

- Carlisle ! Sa main ! s'exclama Edward.

- Il l'a mordue.

Je me redressai, et instinctivement, penchai le buste vers eux. Oh, mon Dieu…

- Tu dois le faire, Edward, dit Alice.

- Non !

Pourquoi non ? N'étais-ce pas ce qu'Alice avait vu depuis le début, ou presque ? N'était-ce pas ce qui devait se produire ? Alice était pourtant sûre… si ce n'était pas cela, alors Bella mourrait… Seulement deux possibilités. _Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire. _Je savais que c'était vrai. Lorsqu'il s'agissait de nous, la seule échappatoire était la mort.

- Il y a peut-être une autre solution, intervint Carlisle.

- Laquelle ?

Je serais curieuse de la connaître.

- Essaie de sucer le venin. La plaie est propre.

- Ça va marcher ?

Alice était tendue. Elle ne devrait pas rester si près…_ Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire._

- Aucune idée, répondit mon père. En tout cas, il faut faire vite.

- Carlisle, je… je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver.

La voix d'Edward avait des allures de martyr.

- Il le faut, pourtant. Je ne peux pas t'aider, je dois m'occuper de stopper cette hémorragie, surtout si tu lui tires du sang par la main.

Oh mon Dieu… Je n'avais jamais autant juré de toute mon existence… Carlisle pensait donc réellement que c'était possible ? J'en hoquetai de surprise, et d'horreur mêlées. Ce qui n'était pas une idée sensas, l'odeur du sang de Bella me prit de plein fouet.

Je sortis immédiatement, tandis que les hurlements de douleur de Bella m'emplissaient les oreilles, autant que les effluves de son arôme. _Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire._

Je calai ma tête contre le mur le plus lointain de la porte, prenant de profondes inspirations. Emmett me donna une tape sur l'épaule, tandis qu'il entrait avec Jasper. L'odeur d'essence se répandit largement, et je rejoignis mes frères à l'intérieur, pour les aider, tandis qu'Edward portait Bella vers l'extérieur. Je pris champ large pour les croiser. Alice m'adressa un sourire.

C'était une sorte de victoire pour tous. Edward avait réussi à sauver Bella, avait résisté à l'appel de son sang pour la sauver. Alice était restée près d'elle, pour la rassurer dans la mesure de ses moyens. Moi…

_Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire._

Moi, je n'étais guère avancée. Mes vieux démons que j'avais crus enfouis réapparaissaient.

_Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

* * *

- Une partie de chasse, ça vous tente ? demandai-je.

Je descendis les dernières marches de l'escalier. Emmett m'adressa une moue d'excuse, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur la télévision, tandis que Rosalie me répondait :

- Désolée, Claire, mais on y va mercredi, Alice a prévu grand soleil.

- Ah ouais… j'avais oublié.

Ce qui était vrai, du reste. Mais je m'ennuyais, et suffisamment soif pour y aller ce soir.

- Une prochaine fois ? ajoutai-je, incertaine.

Rosalie m'adressa un sourire et Emmett passa son bras sur ses épaules, elle posa sa tête sur la sienne. Après un léger sourire, je regagnai l'étage. Je ne m'arrêtai pas devant la chambre de Jasper et Alice, ils étaient allés chasser le week-end dernier ; et connaissant Jasper, cela le vexerait assez que j'insiste – bien que cela n'aurait aucun rapport avec mes doutes concernant sa faculté de contrôle. Il réagissait plutôt bien, je trouvais. Ainsi donc, j'allai trouver Esmé, qui travaillait sur un nouveau croquis.

A mon entrée, elle se leva et m'adressa le sourire tendre qu'elle me dédiait toujours. Un véritable sourire maternelle.

- Ça te dirait, d'aller chasser ?

Comme neige au soleil, son sourire fondit, pour laisser place à une mine désolée, et coupable.

- Oh… Je suis désolée, ma chérie, mais Carlisle et moi avions prévu d'aller chasser ensemble, demain soir, après qu'il soit rentré.

- Oh, d'accord, tant pis…

- On pourra y aller toutes les deux la semaine prochaine, si tu veux ?

J'acquiesçai avec un sourire, et après l'avoir embrassée, je me dirigeai vers mon dernier et unique espoir d'être accompagnée lors de ma partie de chasse. Je montai les marches et toquai à la porte. Personne. Un coup d'œil à ma montre m'indiqua qu'il était onze heures du soir. Inutile de le chercher dans les environs.

Après un léger soupir, je me résignai donc à aller chasser seule.

**_________________________________________________**

Rassasiée, je m'éloignai de la carcasse du cerf qui constituait le seul reste de mon repas. Je décidai de m'arrêter un moment. Nous étions dimanche, rien ne pressait ; le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Quoique cela difficile d'en être sûre, compte tenu de la couverture nuageuse. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendait à la maison.

Je me souvenais de l'ennui que j'éprouvais, jusqu'à il y a encore peu de temps. Les choses avaient bien changé. Je ne savais pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Je dirais qu'il y avait les hauts et les bas.

Les hauts ; c'était Bella. Je l'aimais beaucoup. Elle était très gentille, curieuse, et… très maladroite. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Emmett ; moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Je savais parfaitement qu'Alice l'agaçait, de temps à autre, mais elle ne disait rien, se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel, ou de soupirer légèrement. Et elle laissait Alice faire ce qu'il lui plaisait. Je crois l'avoir déjà précisé, ma sœur obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, de n'importe quelle façon.

Et puis, Edward était véritablement heureux. Parfois, il semblait plongé dans des eaux peu joyeuses ; mais dès lors que Bella était là, il semblait retrouver toute la joie qui lui était à présent coutumière. J'avais toujours du mal à le cerner même s'il ne m'était plus autant flou ; je commençai tout juste à être capable de mesurer l'ampleur des changements que Bella avait provoqué en lui. Jamais plus il ne serait comme avant ; c'était impossible, et cela n'était pas forcément un mal. J'appréciais ce nouvel Edward. Même s'il ne m'était plus autant perceptible qu'avant.

Mais… il y avait aussi les bas. Comme maintenant. On était en week-end, à une semaine du bal de promo - Alice devenait assez exaspérante, d'ailleurs -, à trois semaines des vacances scolaires, et personne n'avait quelques heures pour venir chasser.

En même temps, je les comprenais. Je n'étais pas vraiment la meilleure des compagnies, en ce moment.

_Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire. _

Ça aussi, ça faisait parti des bas. Cette phrase me revenait comme une litanie. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me martelait le cerveau comme des milliers de petites aiguilles. Et avec elle, surgissait tous mes souvenirs.

Moi qui croyais m'être faite à la solitude, je m'étais mis le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'omoplate. Je m'étais tout simplement voilée la face, en croyant me faire une raison.

En réalité, j'avais tout simplement ignoré la vérité ; qui me tombait dessus, à présent.

J'étais plus seule que je ne l'avais jamais été. En pauvre idiote, j'avais délaissé, abandonné un homme qui m'était cher, un ami – à qui j'aurais pu rendre tout l'amour, ou au moins l'affection qu'il me donnait, si je m'en étais donnée la peine. Au lieu de ça, je lui avais brisé le cœur en voulant courir après un fantôme qui était resté introuvable.

Et à présent, j'avais cette satanée phrase qui sonnait comme une sentence, qui me revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. _Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire._

Je me souvenais parfaitement du moment où je l'avais entendue, pour la première fois ; avant qu'elle ne s'encre en moi, indélébile.

Cela faisait un peu moins de vingt ans que j'avais à Volterra,lorsqu'Aro nous avait parlé des Cullen, et de la rébellion d'Edward. C'était la première fois que j'entendais parler d'eux.

**_________________________________________________**

_**1928.**_

_- Il leur a préféré un régime conventionnel, disait Aro, en souriant._

_- Qu'entendez-vous par « conventionnel », Maître ? demandai-je._

_- Comme toi et moi, ma douce Claire, répondit Aro, du ton doucereux qu'il employait toujours avec moi._

_Il avait toujours un peu tendance à me traiter comme sa fille, ou plutôt sa petite sœur, à défaut de Didyme, la défunte compagne de Marcus, et sœur biologique d'Aro. _

_Je haussai un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Ce fut Démétri qui m'expliqua :_

_- Carlisle Cullen se nourrit uniquement de sang animal. Il y a une dizaine de cela, il a créé Edward, pour l'accompagner dans sa pénitence. Puis, sa femme Esmé, peu après._

_- Et il semblerait que le sang animal ne soit guère au goût du fils._

_Je ne prêtai pas garde à la remarque de Félix. _

**_________________________________________________**

J'avais été extrêmement intriguée, à tel point que je m'étais même essayée au régime végétarien. Cela avait bien fait rire Démétri.

**_________________________________________________**

_- Tu es exceptionnelle, mon amour._

_Son éclat de rire emplissait encore notre chambre. Il embrassa mes épaules, tandis que je fixai la nuit à travers la fenêtre. _

_- Et comme était-ce ? _

_Je voyais presque son sourire, plaqué sur son visage. Je haussai les épaules._

_En vérité, le choix des Cullen m'apparaissait comme encore plus étrange. Le sang animal n'étanchait pas complètement la soif, et était moins appétissant que le sang humain. Je comprenais ce qui avait poussé Edward Cullen à se ranger vers des eaux plus… naturelles. _

**_________________________________________________**

Je n'y avais repensé que des années plus tard. Aro était venu me voir, sachant que je m'étais intéressée aux Cullen. Il m'indiqua qu'Edward Cullen avait rejoint Esmé et Carlisle.

**_________________________________________________**

_**1932.**_

_Après mon seul et unique essai infructueux, j'étais plus que surprise. Je ne comprenais pas. _

_- Pourquoi ?_

_Aro m'avait sourit avec indulgence. _

_- Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire. Cela peut rebuter certains, et Carlisle a toujours fait preuve d'une grande compassion. Il a une volonté de fer ; et il a une fascination extrême pour les humains ! Encore pire que Thomas ! Tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ? _

**_________________________________________________**

_Nous sommes des tueurs._ Cette phrase me hantait. Et le regard d'Aro, ainsi que le ton d'évidence sur lequel il avait dit cela… je ne l'oublierai jamais.

A ce moment-là, cette phrase m'avait profondément bouleversée. J'étais consciente que nous tuions des gens, des innocents, pour nous nourrir, pour assouvir notre soif. Je voyais mes proies telles un amusement. Je jouais avec elle. Je jouissais de leur souffrance. J'étais une meurtrière. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais jamais, je ne m'étais envisagée ainsi. Je croyais, au plus profond de moi, que c'était notre lot à tous ; qu'aucune alternative n'était envisageable. Quelque part, j'aurais peut-être préféré ignorer que j'étais un monstre.

Et ce qu'avait dit Aro ensuite… _Tu te souviens de Thomas, n'est-ce pas ?_

Je n'avais eu personne pour me comprendre. Démétri m'avait vue dépérir. Je savais que cela lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, mais il ne m'avait pas compris.

Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi j'éprouvais tant de rancœur à me nourrir, pourquoi je me haïssais.

Démétri n'avait pas saisi pourquoi mes interrogations à propos de Thomas étaient devenues une véritable obsession. J'avais demandé à Aro, et à Démétri, qui était Thomas : où est-ce qu'il se trouvait ? Pourquoi est-ce que Démétri était apparu, après que Thomas ait disparu ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils refusaient de me répondre ? Pourquoi refusaient-ils de me parler de lui ?

Encore maintenant, je n'avais pas de réponses à ces questions ; mis à part la certitude que quelque chose se tramait, qu'ils cherchaient tous à protéger un secret. Un secret dont ils me refusaient la connaissance. Même l'homme que je croyais être mon ami ! Celui qui m'avait transformée, celui qui m'aimait, qui partageait ma chambre, mon lit, celui que j'aimais ; du moins, le croyais-je, à ce moment-là.

Je n'avais pas hésité à partir, plaçant Démétri devant le fait accompli. Je revoyais encore son visage empli de tristesse et de douleur, lorsqu'il m'avait vu prendre mes quelques affaires. Je lui avais demandé une dernière fois de répondre à mes questions. Il avait semblé hésiter, le visage torturé. J'aimais à croire que si Aro n'était pas entré à ce moment-là, il m'aurait peut-être répondu. Je n'en étais pas sûre.

Aro m'avait dit que si je souhaitais partir, plus rien ne me retenait. Le sous-entendu était clair : Chelsea ne me retiendrait pas grâce à son pouvoir. J'avais quitté Volterra sans me retourner.

Je crois que le pire, dans tout ça, c'est que je n'avais éprouvé aucun regret. Démétri ne m'avait pas manqué. Ses caresses, ses baisers, ses mots tendres m'avaient laissé un vide. L'idée de lui auprès de moi, m'avait manquée. Mais pas lui. Je savais que je l'avais fait souffrir, mais je n'arrivais pas à éprouver de remords.

J'étais un monstre.

* * *

le chapitre était un peu plus long que le précédent, qui était un de mes plus courts, c'est vrai... Merci à Ewena pour sa review, ça m'a fait très plaisir, et c'est très gentil. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu. Je pense poster mercredi, mais rien n'est moins sûr...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

* * *

- Rappelez-moi pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça ? marmonna Bella.

Elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement qu'on la pomponne pour le bal qui devait avoir lieu ce soir.

- On ne te peut pas te le rappeler, puisqu'on ne te l'a pas dit, répondis-je en démêlant ses cheveux.

- Je sais, marmotta-t-elle.

- Ça te dirait d'être un peu plus coopérative, et joyeuse, Bella ? maugréa Alice.

Je souris en lissant avec précaution ses cheveux, pour ne pas la brûler. Alice s'occupait du maquillage.

- Non. Je _déteste_ les fanfreluches.

- Moi aussi, lui indiquai-je. Mais si tu tiens à un minimum de tranquillité avec Alice, je te conseille de faire avec. J'ai réussi à négocier un droit de veto, mais ça a été long.

- Ah oui ? Combien de temps ? s'enquit-elle, visiblement très intéressée.

J'éclatai de rire, tandis que ma sœur me fusillait du regard.

- Tout juste une dizaine d'années ; je te donnerai quelques tuyaux. Il faut le temps de cultiver les arguments convaincants.

Elle eut une moue contrariée.

- Tu crois qu'Edward en est un, d'argument ?

- Ça se pourrait…

- Bon, coupa Alice. Laquelle tu préfères ?

Elle présenta deux chaussures à Bella. Elles étaient toutes les deux bleues, assorties à la robe qu'elle portait ; la première à talon aiguille, fine, très élégante, avec un filin de soie pour tenir la cheville ; la seconde lui ressemblait beaucoup mais était dépourvue de filin, et arborait un talon plus haut. Bella grimaça et me lança un regard qui ressemblait à un véritable appel au secours. Je lui tapotai tout doucement l'épaule en signe de réconfort.

- Tout va bien se passer.

- Sois franche, Claire, tu crois qu'Alice est folle ou qu'elle le fait exprès ?

Je souris et me tournai vers ma sœur qui me darda d'un œil peu amène.

- Attention à ce que tu dis. Je pourrais retirer ton droit de veto.

Je soupirai.

- Je pense que celle avec le ruban sera mieux. Elle pourra tenir ta cheville, et le talon est moins haut.

Bella pinça les lèvres et Alice lui mit fièrement sa chaussure au pied. Je commençai à hésiter à venir au bal, rien que pour voir Bella essayer de marcher avec cette godasse. Même sans son plâtre, cela aurait pu s'avérer très divertissant. Quoique… Edward allait certainement l'empêcher de se casser la figure. Ainsi donc, je n'éprouvais aucun regret à ne pas y aller.

- Bien, je te déclare officiellement prête. Edward !

Il n'avait pas eu l'autorisation de mettre un pied dans la salle de bain depuis cinq heures de l'après-midi, heure à laquelle nous avions commencé à la préparer. Il apparut en moins de deux secondes à la porte.

Il contempla Bella pendant un instant, tandis qu'Alice piaillait d'impatience pour observer sa réaction. Apparemment, il était… totalement sous le charme. Bella se mit à rougir. Reprenant contenance, il s'avança pour la prendre délicatement dans ses bras.

- Bonne soirée, lançai-je, alors qu'il quittait la salle de bain.

La porte se referma et Alice me fusilla du regard. Qu'est-ce que j'avais encore fait ?

- Tu ne viens pas.

Cela n'était pas un scoop.

- Claire, on y va tous… Tu pourrais faire un effort.

- Non, Alice. Il en est hors de question.

- Je te promets que tu ne t'ennuieras pas.

- C'est bien une des seules choses sur lesquelles tu n'as aucune certitude, ni aucun contrôle. Je suis sûre que je ne manquerai à personne.

Alice se renfrogna.

- Cela fait des lustres qu'on ne t'a pas vu danser. Tu aimes danser.

- Amusez-vous bien ; vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, pour ça.

- Claire…

Je quittai la salle de bain sans prendre la peine d'écouter plus avant ce que je me disais ma sœur.

Je grimpai rapidement dans ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur le large lit ; fixant chaque détail de ma chambre. Les murs blancs, habillés par ma propre reproduction de la Tamise à Charing-Cross, de Monet, des dessins au stylet – représentant pour la plupart les membres de ma famille en diverses occasions, dont celui que j'avais fait d'Alice, Bella et moi ; d'Emmett et Jasper disputant un bras de fer. Il y avait également sur ma grande commode – à côté de la porte de ma chambre – la photographie que j'avais développée, ma grand-mère qui me regardait en souriant, tandis que je lisais – toutes les deux assises sur un banc, dans le parc de ma jeunesse, en France.

Juste à côté de cette commode de bois sombre, se trouvait la porte menant à ma chambre noire, jouxtant le haut meuble d'acajou, où était entreposé télévision, chaîne Hifi, livres, ainsi que des photographies, en noir et blanc, encadrées. Esmé, dessinant sur sa planche de travail ; Carlisle, lisant dans son bureau ; Emmett, regardant un match de baseball ; Rosalie, la mine souriante, face à sa BMW flambant neuve ; Jasper, contemplant Alice, que l'on voyait en fond ; Alice, riant à une bêtise d'Emmett ; Edward, jouant au piano, le visage paisible ; je n'avais pas réussi à prendre Bella, mais je ne perdais pas espoir.

Face au meuble, le canapé noir ; de l'autre côté, la niche qui accueillait le dressing qu'Alice se faisait un malin plaisir de me remplir. Juste en face, de l'autre côté de mon lit à baldaquin – dont les draps de satin rouge semblaient détonner – la table ronde, qui donnait sur la vue de ma large fenêtre : le vaste jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

Je trouvai qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à celle que j'avais, avant… lorsque j'étais encore humaine. C'était mon antre, l'endroit où j'aimais me réfugier ; je m'y sentais bien, en sécurité. J'y restais souvent, ces derniers temps.

Pour être tout à fait franche, j'évitai un peu tout le monde. J'avais la sensation d'exploser de toute part. Je me demandai comment je faisais pour ne pas hurler. De frustration, de douleur, d'incompréhension, de lassitude, d'énervement, de colère.

C'était en partie pour cela que je n'avais guère envie d'aller au bal, mis à part le fait que je n'y avais pas mis les pieds depuis plusieurs années déjà ; je sentais que cette fois-ci me serait plus douloureuse, car j'y serais _vraiment_ seule, quoique Alice put en dire. Et puis… je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à faire la fête. Je devenais de plus en plus morose, et un peu irascible.

Emmett s'en donnait à cœur joie en prétendant que, et pas plus tard que hier, « le vide intersidéral de ma vie sexuelle me rendait extrêmement teigneuse. » Je pouvais me targuer de l'avoir écrasé aux échecs en contrepartie. Jasper ressentait mon malaise, et savait que quelque chose me perturbait énormément ; seul Edward en connaissait les raisons, mais il se gardait bien de les révéler. Je pouvais l'en remercier ; je n'avais pas vraiment très envie d'étaler au reste de la famille les souvenirs qui m'assaillaient.

J'avais l'impression de revivre mes derniers mois à Volterra, avant que je ne plis bagages. Toutes ces questions, ces pensées, ces souvenirs qui me revenaient sans cesse.

_Nous sommes des tueurs, Claire._

Je revoyais le visage de tous ceux que j'avais tué, après les avoir pourchassé. Les vampires que j'avais annihilés. Les cris… la peur, la terreur, de ceux dont je m'étais abreuvée.

_Encore pire que Thomas ! Tu te souviens de lui, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mes éternelles questions, les éternelles réponses de Démétri.

_Je ne sais pas qui il est, Claire ! Je ne sais pas où il est, et je ne chercherai pas ! Pourquoi cherches-tu à ressasser le passé, Claire ? Laisse-le donc à sa place ! _

Le visage défait, déchiré, douloureux de Démétri.

_Ne pars pas, Claire, je t'en supplie… Ne t'en vas pas…_

La mine impassible d'Aro.

_Tu es libre de partir. Rien ne te retient ici, Claire._

Le regard suppliant de Démétri, une dernière supplication…

_Veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je me présente, mademoiselle, Thomas Gerhson…_

Je me redressais, repliant mes genoux vers ma poitrine, y posant mon menton, mes doigts agrippant mes cheveux. Je n'en pouvais plus de tout cela… Ces regrets, ces remords, qui n'en étaient pas réellement, ces souvenirs qui me hantaient ; toute cette solitude que je ressentais de plein fouet, qu'on me renvoyait au visage sans que je ne puisse blâmer quelqu'un d'autre que moi. Pouvais-je vraiment en vouloir à ma famille d'être heureux ? Je n'étais pas désespérée, ni égoïste à ce point-là… je crois.

Non, j'étais en colère contre moi-même. J'étais _furieuse_, contre moi-même. Est-ce que j'attachai tellement d'importance à tous ces souvenirs, humains ou non, au point de les laisser me consumer totalement ? Visiblement. Etais-je donc incapable de me détacher d'eux ? Je croyais avoir réussi, m'être débarrassée de tout cela, de mes interrogations sans réponses, de ma culpabilité, de mes regrets, de ces mots, qui tourbillonnaient autour de moi… Je ne m'en étais absolument pas affranchie. Ils étaient tous restés omniprésents. Dans un état latent, guettant la moindre occasion de resurgir, pour se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

J'étais pitoyable.

_Je te souhaite de trouver ce que tu cherches, Claire. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse._

Je crois que ceci était le plus douloureux et le plus malsain à se rappeler. Etre partie pour trouver quelqu'un d'introuvable, pour trouver les réponses à mes questions, et peut-être le bonheur.

Et j'en étais réduite à m'arracher à moitié les cheveux sur mon lit, seule, malheureuse parce que je me rendais compte de l'être abominable que j'étais. J'avais fait souffrir un ami, un compagnon, un confident, pour mon propre bonheur – par égoïsme pur – et je n'étais même pas capable de trouver ce que je cherchais.

Et dans le pire du pire, c'était que je savais pertinemment que je ne retournerais jamais à Volterra pour rejoindre Démétri. De un, parce qu'il était hors de question que les Volturi sachent que Bella était au courant de notre secret. De deux, car je ne voulais pas décevoir Carlisle, ni attrister Esmé, et causer autant de peine que ce que je pouvais déjà avoir causé. Et enfin parce que je ne pouvais décemment pas recommencer à tuer des gens pour ma propre subsistance. J'en étais incapable. Ah oui, et aussi, par fierté ; je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'étaler mon échec…

Mon échec. Jamais je ne pourrais mettre la main sur Thomas, le vampire qui m'avait fasciné et continuait encore à travers mes pauvres petits souvenirs humains qui me hantaient ; et jamais je ne saurais pourquoi on tenait tellement à me cacher son identité et son existence. Cela faisait des années que j'avais abandonné l'espoir de le retrouver ; me contentant d'une introspection générale dès lors que nous emménagions, de quelques petites recherches locales, ou dans l'état. De toute façon, cela ne menait jamais nulle part. Je ne me faisais pas beaucoup d'illusions ; seul Démétri pouvaient m'aider, et il ne le ferait pas, sachant qu'il était soutenu par Aro. Après tout, il avait bien levé l'emprise de Chelsea pour que je puisse partir ; il avait préféré me voir quitter la garde des Volturi plutôt que je continue à poser mes questions, et fasse mes recherches à Volterra. Toute cette histoire cachait quelque chose de bien plus gros qu'un simple vampire qui avait sympathisé avec une humaine, ce qui avait conduit plus ou moins directement à ma transformation.

Je devais découvrir ce dont il était question ; je devais découvrir ce secret ; je devais retrouver Thomas et savoir, pour que ces souvenirs me quittent enfin et me laissent en paix. Je devais repartir en chasse.

De un, cela m'occuperait l'esprit, me sortirait de l'oisiveté, et contribuerait à me rendre moins acariâtre. Et de deux, je pourrais me débarrasser de toutes ces pensées qui me pourrissaient littéralement de l'intérieur.

Repartir en chasse. Ça, c'était une bonne idée.

* * *

voilà, voilà..., j'ai un peu de retard, désolée, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée, avec le bac blanc, les TPE, mais c'est fini maintenant, ça devrait aller mieux, je recommence à écrire des phrases qui veulent dire quelque chose... c'est bon signe.

Et bien sûr, merci à Ewena et Aulandra17 pour leur gentille review... Et à ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs alertes/favoris. Bref, bon week-end à tous!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Bien évidemment rien ne m'appartient, tout est à la génialissime Stephenie Meyer, et j'utilise ses personnages seulement pour le plaisir d'écrire et dans aucun but lucratif…

je sais que j'avais dit poster mercredi, mais je n'étais pas satisfaite de ce chapitre, ça fait quinze jours qu'il est écrit, mais je ne voyais pas comment le modifier, alors tant pis... Je vais plutôt me préoccuper du "après". Au fait, je traduis une fanfic sur Twilight, que j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé, et qui m'a beaucoup touché, autant au niveau de l'émotionnel que du vécu, mais que je vous rassure, je ne compte pas abandonné ma petite Claire, j'ai bien trop de projets pour elle! Les updates seront certainement espacés d'une semaine (comme ils commençaient à l'être sans qu'il soit besoin de la traduction^^), et je posterai le vendredi soir, ou le samedi.

Bref, sur ce, bon week-end à ceux qui ont la chance d'y être! Et les autres... je comprends votre douleur^^. Et j'ai failli oublié : merci à Aulandra17.

* * *

**Cœur de pierre**

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

* * *

J'aurais pu avoir une impression de déjà-vu. J'avais vécu des milliers de fois cette scène. Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent.

Les murs étaient les mêmes, la pièce n'avait pas changé ; mais l'angle selon lequel je la voyais ne m'était pas commun. Et les personnes qui m'entouraient ne ressemblaient en rien à celles dont j'avais l'habitude, mis à part pour deux d'entre elles.

Au beau milieu de la cantine, nous étions à la table où déjeunaient les amis de Bella ; je les observais, Edward et elle avec un mince sourire, tandis qu'Alice piaillait sur une prochaine sortie à Port Angeles, ou plutôt Hoquiam, qu'elle envisageait, pour nous traîner dans les magasins. Comme Edward veillerait à ce que Bella puisse en être exemptée, j'écoperai de la corvée. Je tâchai de voir le côté positif : je pourrais renouveler mes stocks de punaises ; je les avais pratiquement toutes utilisées pour fleurir ma carte d'Amérique du Nord. Et je pourrais choisir des vêtements plus adaptés au crapahutage.

Durant l'été, j'avais beaucoup voyagé à travers tout le pays, pour avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une piste à suivre afin de retrouver Thomas. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'informations. J'avais rencontré plusieurs nomades – plus ou moins sympathiques et avenants selon les cas – et il m'était rapidement apparu que si Thomas était un jour venu aux Etats-Unis, il n'y était plus depuis longtemps. J'avais poussé jusqu'au Canada, mais la rentrée était vite arrivée, et j'avais du interrompre mon périple vers Montréal. Alice m'avait tellement harcelé pour que je sois là, que je n'avais guère eu le choix. Je comptais y retourner, avant la fin du mois. J'avais fait ma courte apparition pour complaire à Alice – et accessoirement avoir la paix – et j'allai retourner à mes recherches. Sebastian – un nomade que j'avais croisé à Toronto – m'avait dit avoir senti le fumet d'un des nôtres au Québec. Je comptais bien suivre cette piste, même si elle devait s'avérer erronée.

Pour en revenir à Edward et Bella, je devais dire que j'éprouvais une véritable fascination pour leur couple. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère avec de tels yeux. Lorsqu'il contemplait Bella, c'était comme si… comme s'il regardait un véritable trésor, un trésor sur lequel il fallait veiller, un trésor qu'il fallait protéger à tout prix. Même Carlisle n'avait pas cet instinct de protection ; Jazz, peut-être, envers Alice ; mais Edward… bien plus encore.

Il avait peur. A chaque instant, il avait peur pour elle. A cause de lui, parce qu'il était un prédateur, le prédateur le plus dangereux pour elle ; aussi parce qu'elle était un véritable aimant à danger, parce qu'elle était maladroite, parce qu'elle était humaine. Pour d'autres raisons, peut-être, également. Mais celle-ci suffisait à l'inquiéter. Il pouvait devenir véritablement psychotique lorsqu'il s'agissait de Bella. Cependant, après ce qui s'était passé au mois d'avril, nous ne pouvions lui en vouloir.

J'aimais les regarder. Ils étaient tellement différents, de mes frères et sœurs, et de mes parents. L'amour qui les entourait dégageait une telle aura, prenante, captivante, une multitude sentiments mêlés.

J'avais été étonnée de la manière dont Bella contemplait Edward, parfois, au début. Ces regards ne s'étaient pas éteints, au contraire. Ils restaient les mêmes ; les mêmes sentiments de tendresse, d'amour total et inconditionnel s'en détachaient. Elle semblait reliée à mon frère par un lien invisible et indéfectible.

J'étais plus à même d'observer les modifications profondes auxquelles mon frère était sujet, depuis que Bella était entrée dans sa vie ; dans notre existence à tous, à présent. Lorsque l'un des nôtres trouve son âme sœur, il en ressortait changé, pour toujours. Plus jamais Edward ne serait le même, maintenant qu'il avait Bella auprès de lui. Il avait beau s'inquiéter, être hésitant, rester prudent, il n'en était pas moins qu'il aimait Bella plus que sa propre existence, et qu'il serait près à tout sacrifier pour elle ; même nous, sa famille, si cela était nécessaire. Comme pour tous ; rien n'avait plus d'importance que leur moitié. Je trouvais cela d'autant plus merveilleux que cela m'était étranger.

Nous finîmes par nous lever, et je me rendis avec Bella à notre cours d'histoire. Comme toujours, Edward nous escorta.

- J'ai cru comprendre que tu allais bientôt partir, me dit Edward.

Evidemment, mes pérégrinations intérieures n'avaient pas du échapper ni à Edward, ni à Alice.

- Tu t'en vas encore, Claire ? intervint Bella, l'air sincèrement peinée.

J'eus un mince sourire désabusé. Sa sollicitude m'étonnait toujours.

- Je voulais attendre que ton anniversaire soit passé, répondis-je.

Bella serra un peu les dents. Elle fêtait ses dix-huit ans demain, et dire qu'elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse de l'occasion serait un euphémisme. Elle nous avait fait expressément savoir qu'elle ne voulait aucun, strictement aucun cadeau. Bien évidemment, aucun de nous ne l'avait écoutée. Même si elle ne le savait pas. Et elle ne tenait pas non plus à ce que l'évènement que pouvait constituer sa majorité soit dignement célébré. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas tenu Alice en ligne de mire, qui avait déjà prévu de préparer une petite fête à la maison, demain soir. Elle avait déjà prévenu Mme Newton – Bella travaillait dans le magasin de sport de Forks, tenu par les parents de Mike Newton – que Bella échangeait ses heures, et Emmett et Rosalie étaient arrivés hier. Ils revenaient du voyage en Afrique du Sud que je leur avais offert, après que j'aie perdu au poker, en avril dernier.

- J'aurais préféré que tu restes pour une autre raison que… _ça_, marmonna-t-elle.

Je lui adressai un sourire flamboyant, tandis qu'Edward levait les yeux au ciel.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bientôt débarrasser le plancher.

Sa mine soucieuse ne m'échappa pas. Par certains aspects, Bella pouvait être aussi protectrice et maternelle qu'Esmé. Mes petites escapades en solitaire l'inquiétaient. Je trouvai cela extrêmement bizarre, et surprenant. A croire qu'elle se faisait du mouron pour ma sécurité, alors que c'était elle, l'aimant à danger. Rien que le fait que je sois à côté d'elle en constituait un. D'un certain côté, j'avais l'impression qu'Edward escortait Bella à ses cours, non seulement pour l'avoir près de lui aussi longtemps que possible, mais aussi pour qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule avec moi. La confiance régnait admirablement en lui.

Le haussement de sourcils de ce dernier ne m'échappa pas. Cependant, il ne dit rien en rapport à cela.

- Esmé ne va pas être ravie de l'apprendre, me fit-il gentiment remarquer.

- Est-ce donc si étonnant ? répliquai-je. Je ne comptais pas rester sans bouger jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, de toute façon.

- Tu ne sais pas rester en place ? soupira Bella.

- Non.

- Et tu comptes partir longtemps ? demanda-t-elle. D'ailleurs, où est-ce que tu vas ?

Edward eut un léger sourire narquois. Bella prenait le relais de l'interrogatoire. Je comprenais qu'elle trouvait que mon présence avait un intérêt plutôt positif : je jouais les tampons avec Alice.

Elle avait passé une certaine partie de l'été à jouer à la poupée personnelle d'Alice, et elle était en partie convaincue qu'elle m'avait remplacée auprès de ma sœur, puisque je n'étais pas là. Je n'étais pas d'accord – Bella était une bien meilleure poupée ; elle, elle ne pouvait rien dire, non seulement elle ne faisait pas le poids mais elle était déjà beaucoup trop gentille. Ainsi, bien qu'incapable de la moindre rancune, Bella estimait que je devrais mettre le frein sur mes voyages, d'après Edward.

- Montréal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'y resterai. Le temps de trouver…

Je ne poursuivais pas ma phrase. Je ne savais même pas réellement ce que je m'apprêtai à trouver. La sonnerie retentit et Edward, après un rapide baiser à Bella, nous laissa, et nous attendîmes que le prof ouvre la porte.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que va me faire subir Alice ? se plaignit-elle avec des intonations vraiment désespérées.

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Bella, souris-je. Je la supporte depuis plus longtemps que toi. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un à qui passer le flambeau, je ne te lâche pas.

Bella poussa un soupir et je ris alors que nous nous asseyons au fond de la salle.

**_________________________________________________**

L'heure qui suivit ne fut pas des plus passionnantes.

La seconde guerre mondiale, je l'avais étudiée en long, en large et en travers, non seulement en classe, mais je l'avais aussi vécu. Jamais un professeur ne pourrait réellement rendre compte de l'état d'esprit qui régnait, à l'époque. Chez les humains, comme chez les vampires. Toute cette chair fraîche pour se nourrir, qui passerait inaperçue dans le flot des morts, ça avait de quoi attiser les esprits les moins avides. Quoique les humains avaient su être bien plus pires que nous. Toutes ces années de carnage…

A ce moment-là, en 1939, j'avais rejoint Carlisle et la famille depuis seulement trois ans. Je me souvenais parfaitement du jour où j'étais arrivée, ici-même, à Forks.

Cela faisait quatre ans que j'avais quitté Volterra ; et j'avais vécu en nomade, parfaitement seule. Je menai mes recherches sur Thomas, interrogeant ceux de mon espèce que je croisai. Aucun n'avait jamais entendu parler de lui. A croire qu'il n'existait pas !

J'avais pris mes résolutions, et j'essayai de m'en tenir au régime végétarien ; l'autodiscipline n'était pas facile, mais je faisais de mon mieux. La soif n'était jamais complètement étanchée, et j'en souffrais beaucoup. J'avais presque l'impression d'être revenue à mes premières années de vampire.

Puis, à Boston, j'avais rencontré une nomade, Julia, qui revenait de l'Etat de Washington. Mes yeux ambrés ne lui avaient pas échappés, et elle m'avait dit que je trouverai tout un clan de vampire comme moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment été surprise de découvrir les Cullen, à Forks. Ils s'y étaient installés, après que Rosalie ait ramené Emmett, qui serait mort de l'attaque d'un ours, si Rose n'avait pas prié Carlisle de le transformer.

Carlisle avait été intrigué qu'Aro me laisse partir, alors qu'il tenait à garder ses petites gens autour de lui, récolter les pouvoirs, les collectionner. Aro aimait ça : le pouvoir. Savoir qu'il avait auprès de lui parmi les plus puissants et les plus intéressants des vampires. Je ne l'étais pas assez pour qu'il me garde trop longtemps, cependant ; face à la protection de ses secrets, en tout cas. J'étais persuadée que si je n'avais pas eu la faveur de Démétri, il m'aurait signifié de partir bien avant ma déchéance. A moins qu'il n'ait préféré régler le problème d'une autre manière.

Bref, j'avais rejoint le clan des Cullen. Une décision que je n'avais jamais regrettée. Presque dès le moment où elle m'avait vue, Esmé m'avait traitée comme sa fille. Presque plus que Rose et Alice, lorsque celle-ci était arrivée, avec Jazz, dix ans après. Edward m'avait confié qu'elle agissait de la même manière avec lui. Parce qu'elle avait peur pour nous, que nous ayons été trop jeune lors de notre transformation, et que cela avait eu des répercutions.

Les premiers temps avaient été difficiles. Emmett était encore jeune ; Rosalie un peu moins ; et j'avais toujours les mêmes difficultés avec mon nouveau régime alimentaire. Carlisle m'avait beaucoup aidée, il m'avait poussé à chercher les profondes motivations qui m'avaient menée vers eux. Hormis Thomas, et la curiosité. Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de ce qu'Aro m'avait dit.

_Nous sommes des tueurs._

Seul Edward savait cela. Il ne l'avait jamais soulevé ; mais il connaissait ce qui m'avait poussé à les suivre dans ce régime. Les mêmes que celles de Carlisle. Les mêmes que celles d'Edward. Je ne voulais pas être un monstre. Et puis… lorsque j'avais été humaine – il y avait si longtemps… - je me souvenais que ma grand-mère disait ses prières tous les jours. Mon grand-père n'était pas particulièrement religieux. J'avais plutôt hérité de lui, de côté-là, mais… j'aurais aimé être comme Carlisle. Croire en Dieu ; croire qu'il y avait une possibilité de rédemption, pour nous. Qu'un paradis nous était envisageable ; que nous n'étions pas damnés, et condamnés à l'enfer, si nous mourrions. Je n'y croyais pas. Je ne pensais pas y croire. Pourtant, cela ne m'aurait pas déplu. Savoir qu'après cette vie… cette _existence_… nous avions nos chances, ailleurs, quelque part.

Je mettais toutes les chances de mon côté, en un sens. Mais c'était plus que cela. C'était un besoin. D'être quelqu'un d'aussi bien que possible ; et pas un monstre. Tout au moins, le moins monstrueuse possible…

La sonnerie me sortit de mes pensées, et je me levai, et fourrai rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac, j'attendis Bella qui en faisait de même. Elle paraissait soucieuse.

En sortant de classe, je lui demandai pourquoi. J'avais une assez bonne idée de la raison, et le marmonnement qu'elle m'adressa me donna raison.

- Je n'ai pas envie que la journée se termine. Je ne veux pas être demain.

Je lui adressai un mince sourire, et effleurai brièvement son bras de ma main glacée – pour elle. C'était la seule chose que je pouvais faire.

En ce qui me concernait, j'étais assez impatiente d'être au lendemain.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à de fêtes d'anniversaire – en temps que vampire, s'entend. Le dernier dans la famille datait de 1935, et je n'avais pas encore rejoint les Cullen. De toute façon, on ne pouvait pas réellement considérer qu'il s'agissait d'un véritable anniversaire ; Emmett était déjà vampire, alors qu'il avait fêté ses vingt ans.

Nous étions tous impatients – c'était une première. Un peu de joie et de gaieté, de normalité, ça ne nous faisait pas de mal. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles j'avais repoussé mon départ. Je n'aurais loupé ça pour rien au monde. Une fête d'anniversaire, en famille, avec gâteau – que nous ne mangerions pas, certes – cadeaux, et tutti cuanti.

Je pouvais comprendre que cela ne réjouisse pas particulièrement Bella, mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être enthousiaste. Je ne savais pas encore que moi aussi, je regretterai cette soirée.

* * *

au revers de ce que j'ai pu dire, c'est vrai que je ne cracherai pas sur quelques reviews... maintenant que je m'y mets moi-même, j'ai un peu plus le droit de dire quelque chose...

Mais bon, je ne vais pas passer un message comme Lia-Sail (voir la fic **Méfaits Accomplis**, pour ceux qui ne voient pas de quoi je parle) j'ai pas vraiment l'expérience pour. Mais je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort, les fic hp sont de moins en moins reviewées... Mais je suis assez sceptique au sujet de la grève. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'elle a répondu à ma review, elle m'a dit avoir retiré l'idée de grève qui en avait beaucoup insurgé. Bref, on va couper court, parce que sinon, j'en ai pour la soirée^^. A la semaine prochaine!


End file.
